


A Question of Intent 意向问题

by SHIOU



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, First Time, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Omega Verse, Omega!Sherlock, Oral Sex, Top!Omega!Sherlock, bottom!alpha!John, bottom!omega!Sherlock, top!alpha!John, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIOU/pseuds/SHIOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock在床上，赤裸，全身扭动，身上缠着床单，他趴在床上，显然因为热潮而感到难受。非常不好，John头脑中理性的部分在说——这是开明的21世纪，重建的Alpha体系，是支持Omega的平等，堕胎，并成立Omega枪击案保护法以及性别解放的体系。这体系Sherlock不知道，显然不知道，所以Sherlock想和他上床，又不想跟他结合。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734480) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



> Mildredandbobbin did a very very good job writing" A Question of Intent".I love it so much and I translated it into Chinese.Hope you enjoy it:)  
> And also you can see the original work here http://archiveofourown.org/works/734480/chapters/1365601

CH1 当你的室友因为一个案子而心烦意乱时应该怎么办?

John之前一直以为Sherlock是个Beta。有可能是因为当初在Angelo餐厅的那场尴尬谈话John才会这么想的。  
“那你没有跟人结合过吗？”他问过Sherlock，本来想问更多来着。  
“结合？不，那不是我的领域。”Sherlock心不在焉地说，依旧望着窗外。  
“那你是个Alpha了？”  
“不是。”  
“那就是Beta了？我是说，怎样都没事。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你就是Beta了？”  
Sherlock看着John，像是被吓了一跳，“John，嗯…我想你应该知道我自认为已经和我的工作结了婚，还有就是尽管我很开心你的关照，但我实在没在寻找什么…”  
John有些脸红，“不是，我没在询问你…没有。”  
Beta。很好就能做出假设。尽管这是该死的21世纪但是好运还是在他三十几岁的时候降临到一位没有结合的Omega身上，没人会傻到跟一个没有结合过的Omega当室友的。这可是基本的自我保护常识。  
接着Sherlock达到人生的辉煌，John如此喜欢着这个疯狂的小疯子以至于都没有过多考虑这个问题。他和一些不错的女性Beta约会，还有一个离了婚的Omega(还与她的前任Alpha结合着，各取所需)，以及一位Omega寡妇，但是这些最终都因为Sherlock，不是世界上最出名的侦探就是混蛋的人，而不了了之了。  
人们以为他和Sherlock是一对，但是他是直的Alpha，不是同性恋，对男性的Beta们也没有兴趣。可尽管如此，即使他已经开始猜测，Sherlock，好吧，还是很明显的——对性不感兴趣，也不想和谁缔结关系。这很好，John也无意做什么破坏他们友谊的事。虽然Sherlock现在对他已经十分重要。  
所以John在保持跟有不同属性的女人有一腿的事情上不停尝试又不停失败，与此同时Sherlock仍然认为那只是运输通道。  
直到今天中午。他们昨天破获了一件案子，花了他们一周的时间和精力，Sherlock一直在熬夜，并且又一次忽视了他的身体——不睡觉，也不吃东西。自从他们回了家他就冲进了房间，到现在都没出来。  
午饭的时候John开始觉得有些痒。一阵刺痒的感觉从脊背窜上来。他的心率加快，鼻翼里弥漫的热度让他不适。一开始他以为那是过敏，或者感染了什么病毒，但是直到他走过Sherlock的房间，穿过他潜意识的恼人气味让他一下子停下脚步。他的心脏直跳，双手颤抖，嘴巴发干。他突然被洪水般涌来的感觉掩埋，空气中的每一个分子，每一个原子都在颤抖。这一定是——是的…兴奋的，甜蜜的，曾经闻见过但从来没有这么强烈过的——费洛蒙的味道。  
热潮期的Omega的味道。  
在公寓里。  
在Sherlock的房间里。

 

“Sherlock？”John尝试着说话。当他的本能接管一切的时候他的界线开始变得模糊，原始的本能只让他想用他的阴茎填满这个可爱又诱人的Omega，跟他上床，还有跟他结合。Omega的第一次热潮期，是每个Alpha都在期待的事情，不是吗？遇见一个Omega，和他度过热潮期，陪伴他并且宣示所有权。John的舌头变重，阴茎勃动像要燃烧起来一样让他疼痛。John甚至用上臀部抵住门稳着自己的身体。他听见门的那边传来一声微弱的呻吟。Sherlock。Sherlock是个Omega。操。操。Sherlock在热潮期。这个念头让John膝盖发软。  
他伸手摸上门。上帝啊，它应该被锁上了，请让它被锁上吧，因为该死的，他不能自控的想要把门打开。他放在门把手上的手指在颤抖，他比往常还要用力的推着门。没锁。操。太好了。不。不好。不。  
当一波费洛蒙再次侵袭他的时候John跌跌撞撞的跪倒在地稳住自己的身体。  
Sherlock在床上——因为疼痛全身扭动——赤裸着，身上缠着床单，他趴在床上，显然因为热潮而感到难受。  
非常不好，John头脑中理性的部分在说——这是开明的21世纪，重建的Alpha体系，是支持Omega的平等，堕胎，并成立Omega枪击案保护法以及性别解放的体系。这体系Sherlock不知道，显然不知道，所以Sherlock想和他上床，又不想跟他结合。John总是谴责那些声称在Omega的热潮期控制不住自己的Alpha。他是人类，又不是动物。他可以做出选择。  
“药，”他气喘吁吁，“你有药吗？”是的，停止。那个案子——被他忘记了。当然了，Sherlock，你这个傻蛋。(译者觉得这里John认为是那个忙碌的案子导致了Sherlock的热潮期。)  
Sherlock呜咽着，埋在床单里，难受的磨蹭着床。John僵住了，Sherlock的屁股紧贴在床单上，下方有一小滩潮湿的斑点，光滑的液体因为Sherlock的热潮期而不断涌出。他想把脸贴到那片湿润的地方，好好地舔一舔，尝一尝，再把舌头伸到液体的源头那儿——  
John好不容易走到桌边，狂乱的，笨拙的，翻找着抗热潮期的药。John努力去集中精神，忽略心脏的砰动，老二一次又一次绝望地抽动着，他的臀部绷紧，小腹紧绷。他倒出双倍剂量的抑制剂，把手伸向Sherlock。  
“吃了它。”他气喘吁吁的说。  
Sherlock的额头压在枕头上，拧着头看向John。他的面颊绯红，嘴唇张开着流出唾液，他的眼睛深邃但是当他看到John僵硬的动作时透露出了恐惧和失望，就是那个瞬间，让John下决心要克制自己。他摊开手掌把药片递到Sherlock张开的嘴边，手掌上的触感潮湿又火热。John退回去，退到门边，拧开锁出去把门在身后砰地一声关上。  
Sherlock呻吟着，声音痛苦不堪。John跪在地上，后脑勺顶着锁住的门，摸上牛仔裤释放出疼痛的阴茎用力的撸动，在手间滑动，伴随着心有不甘的呜咽。因为他能闻到热潮期的气味，火热又黏重，就在他的舌尖上，他想要。  
他转身，伸手挠着门。  
“Sherlock，”他喘息着说，“让我进去，让我回去。你需要我。”他可怜兮兮的哀求着，“我不应该离开的——求你了——让我进去。”然后他把仿佛燃烧着一样的脸贴到门板上，拉扯着他的老二，咬住嘴唇。不。不。Sherlock不想这样。不想这样。他只是忘记吃药了。Sherlock是个Omega…操…操。想要上他——需要——  
John迫使自己远离门口。他得停止，坚持到抑制剂起效或者无论如何——他知道Sherlock的愿望。知道他不会同意的。  
手铐！  
他在Mrs.Hudson已经做完清洁的厨房餐桌上发现了一副手铐。他得把自己铐在房间里。是。是的。等它过去就好了。给自己一个手活，用自己的手扣住结而不是用Sherlock。不。  
可他没上楼，就坐在楼梯下面，一步也不动不了，只能把自己的右手腕铐在楼梯的栏杆上。他躺在台阶上，裤子褪到大腿处，一边撸动着自己一边渴求的呻吟。太难了，这太难了，空气中的费洛蒙让他越来越硬，他需要一个紧致的，湿热的小洞，他需要。  
他听见Sherlock正在呻吟，并且痛哭着。然后，是苦闷的:“John，John——”  
“Sherlock，”John哽咽。他是个傻瓜。Sherlock想要他，一个心甘情愿的的，备受热潮期折磨的Omega想要他可是他却——把他留在了无边的恐惧与渴望中。他们可以结合的，他喜欢Sherlock，他可以成为一个很好的Alpha，他们可以结合，性爱会变得很美妙而且他也会照顾Sherlock——是的。他拉扯着手铐，咬着牙咆哮。  
“Sherlock！”他大喊，“求你了。我想——求你了。”  
“John——”  
卧室门被猛地拉开，John感到一阵解脱，因为Sherlock正开心的站在那里。一丝不挂，身体散发热气，阴茎通红火热，大腿间有一片潮湿的液体。  
John舔着嘴唇。是的。是的。  
Sherlock的眼神疯狂又充满渴望，“John，我需要你。需要这个。给我。别藏着了。别。”  
Sherlock的话将一丝理智带回了John。这是因为荷尔蒙作祟的话，因为Sherlock的热潮期。不行。过后Sherlock会恨他的。一定会的。  
“不行。你不想要的。”他深呼吸。  
“给我。”Sherlock说着迈了三步缩短他和John之间的距离。他好热，像是发烧了。他坐到John的大腿上，就着腿间的润滑液握住John疼痛的阴茎坐了下去。  
John几乎昏过去。这种感觉，天呐，这种感觉。紧致和湿热吞没了他，环绕住他。他沉醉在了费洛蒙与香气中。他舔吻Sherlock的胸膛，把潮湿的嘴抵上火热的皮肤，舌头轻刷过Sherlock的胸口，停在玫瑰颜色的乳头上。John的右手紧抓着手铐的链子而左手紧握着Sherlock的手。深呼吸。低哼。是的。Sherlock的阴茎顶在他的胃上。  
当Sherlock舔过他的耳垂时他感到一阵潮湿与温暖，Sherlock的呼吸喷在他的发际线上。  
“John？”Sherlock好奇地问。  
又一次，奇怪的，John组织着语言，停了一会儿，努力思考，思考，还是思考。哦天呐他想要这个。  
“我们不能结合。”他说。“我们绝对不能结合。我们就——就先度过这关。别——别让我标记你。”  
一双颤抖的手捏着他的肩，Sherlock的前额抵着他的前额。深蓝色的眼睛注视他良久。“谢谢你，”Sherlock喃喃自语着说，“哦…John。”他呻吟着开始晃动身子，而John别无选择只能向后好让Sherlock骑着他。潮湿的热度和光滑的液体让John集中着注意——Sherlock的里面——他想要更深的进去…  
这不够。  
Sherlock哭叫着紧抓John的衬衫，沉下臀部寻求更多的快感。John咬紧了牙抬起臀部，但是这并不——  
“停下，停一会儿。”他说，“转过身去，膝盖着地。”他把Sherlock向后退，推开他，膝盖着地。Sherlock抱怨着照做了。他的后穴湿润，张开着想要John。John的右手还是铐着，他用左手抓着Sherlock的臀部直直的顶了进去。Sherlock光滑的后背弓向John，回应他的动作。John一只手抓着袖子，另一只手被Sherlock牵着引向他。用力，顶到最深的地方，他能感到Sherlock深处的宫颈口冲他张开着，就在那儿，就是那儿。直到最后，John的双球紧绷，马上就要达到高潮，他被Sherlock结住了，被小穴的括约肌夹在那儿，精液一波又一波的冲进Sherlock的体内，彻彻底底的填满了他。他的左手落到Sherlock的阴茎上，那里还湿润且粘腻，但是仍然坚硬，于是John带着Sherlock走过一个高潮，与此同时他迎来下一次迸发。真是太好了，完美的解脱，一波一波的快感冲刷过他，从他的阴茎射进他的Omega的身体里。他从没这么舒畅过，之前的每一次都没这种感觉。他向前倾身靠近Sherlock的颈窝，亲昵地蹭着Sherlock后颈的皮肤，轻闻他的脖颈，还有脉点，他把舌头放在Sherlock敏感皮肤上，准备咬下去——  
脑中一阵警铃大作，John差点就咬下去了——哦，不。不能结合。不。他喘息着，紧绷着身体。他需要这么做，他得陪着他，宣示所有权。但是不行——  
“Sherlock，坐起来，来，我告诉你，我不行——Sherlock。”  
Sherlock呻吟一声，身子前倾靠在手臂上，缓慢的移动，又坐回John的阴茎，停在那，开始小幅度的抽插。John用左手臂环住Sherlock的腰把他抬起来让他坐到自己身上，后背靠着他，他则靠在台阶上，手铐依旧紧紧地锁着他的右手腕。Sherlock重重落到John身上，黑色的潮湿卷发打在John的脸上，John的鼻子清晰的闻到了一个被结住的Omega的味道。他轻柔的吸吮Sherlock的侧颈。轻声哼着声Sherlock向后弓起脖子露出他的喉咙，顺从又体贴。  
John把唇贴在那个点上，特殊的位置。那里会散发出荷尔蒙与费洛蒙的味道，会改变他们脑中不可逆的化学反应，会让他们彼此永远记住对方。他的Omega。他的Sherlock。这是对的。这没什么错。多么自然。  
“John，”这个词有些破碎，听起来更像是低喃。这是一个请求。但是John没听懂——他停住。他保证过——对他自己也对Sherlock——这种标记他的意图——他保证过不会这么做的。  
他别开脸，抽气，把身体向下挪了挪。他的高潮已经结束了，可是他的结还是稳固又坚硬的卡在Sherlock身体里，一定有些钝痛。如果他没记错的话，他们的保持这样呆上一会儿。好让他的精液进入Sherlock子宫里，植入精子，并且宣示所有权，并且结合。这样就能为他们的后代保证存活的几率。热潮期的激动已经平复，尽管John还在为之前的高潮而激动，但他的理智已经渐渐回归了。  
他感到Sherlock扭了扭还靠在他身上。他听见Sherlock发出吞咽的声音。他看到Sherlock颤抖的手指抓住他的。  
“你还好吧？”他问，声音嘶哑。  
Sherlock的回答是“不太好。”  
John松开环着Sherlock腰的手。咬着唇好一会儿都闭着眼。他动了下，可是他的老二还是卡在那儿。  
“你，呃，我猜这肯定不大舒服，你需要我吗——”他犹豫着问，“当下一波再来的时候？”  
Sherlock摇头。声音听起来相当麻木。“我不能冒险延长这一波。下一波到来之前我要去诊所。开些抑制剂和避孕药。”  
身体里的某些东西让John的结抽动。不。不。这不是他的决定。这不是他的身体。这也不是他的选择。  
“好的，我会帮你——如果没问题的话。或者我可以帮你叫车来。”尽管让Sherlock离开自己视线之外的想法让John心脏不安的跳动。不，不。荷尔蒙。只是因为荷尔蒙。他是个医生，他学过的。就是荷尔蒙的缘故。本能的荷尔蒙告诉他要保护伴侣的安全，确保他的生存。  
Sherlock很安静，“谢谢你，John。”他平静地说，“这是个错误，严重的错误，我没能——”  
“这没——没事。毫无疑问我应该更好的自控一些的。”他扭腰，他的结还是卡的死死的。  
Sherlock无声的笑了笑，靠着John的身体摇晃，“毫无疑问。”  
John有些生气的回了一个笑，“我试过的！上帝啊，为什么你不告诉我你是个Omega？我甚至确认过你没有忘记你该死的药片！”  
“嗯…”Sherlock支支吾吾，“当我看见你时，好吧，我不知道，我觉得——不点名是最好的。然后当我了解你的时候，我不想你因为这个离开我，因为你不合时宜的骑士精神。”  
John想了下，心脏悬到了嗓子眼。“我哪里也不去你这个傻子，你需要个人确认你有好好吃药。”  
Sherlock攥紧John的手。他们躺在地上。John听着Sherlock的呼吸，空气上浮又下沉，两个人的身体紧贴着，热潮期的味道散去，取而代之的是精液和汗水的味道，还有一些是Sherlock的味道。John又一次吸气。平常的性爱和这次一点也不一样。  
“你是我的第一次，这也是我的第一次热潮。”他说。  
Sherlock还是安安静静的，“嗯——也是我的。和别人。”  
“哦。”  
“是的。”  
“好吧。”  
John的手抚摸着Sherlock的胃口处。他的结小了下来，刺痛也在消失。很快他就能不伤到Sherlock的拔出来了。  
John亲吻他的肩膀，克制住标记的冲动。他再次扭动了下，“抬起身子，往前一点。”他说，拍拍Sherlock的肩，“要是你趴下的话我就能抽出来了。”  
磨蹭了一下，Sherlock转动身子，伴随着湿润的“啵”响，John退了出来，诱发了一声呻吟。Sherlock蹒跚着站起来，John也一样。他的牛仔裤还褪在膝盖处，他用左手尴尬的把裤子拉起来，右手还被铐着。  
Sherlock站在那儿，两腿颤抖，汗水滑下光洁的皮肤。他的目光盯在John身上好一会儿以至于John的胃口抽紧。他吞咽了一下，张着嘴唇眼睛却看向别处。“我想自己去诊所。”他说，磁性的声音低沉厚重。  
John点点头，尽管看着Sherlock走回卧室关上门的动作让他内心翻腾。  
John在原地站了一会儿，然后晃了晃被手铐铐住的手，“需要帮助吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 热潮期之后的时光是很让人尴尬的

CH2 当你不小心结住了你的室友时应该怎么办？

 

Sherlock从卧室里出来，穿着西装。他洗了个澡。John坐在台阶上，还被铐着，他听了听水管的闷响，水呼隆呼隆的流走了。Sherlock洗的澡时间不长也不短，这个事实让John有些难受。因为这意味着Sherlock是想洗去身上两个人的味道，洗去两个人来了一发的证据。Sherlock的现在还是湿的，也没有了热潮期Omega的味道，取而代之的是香波，肥皂和除臭剂的味道，像个Beta一样。  
John慌乱的举起他被铐着的手，“Sherlock…”  
穿过客厅的时候Sherlock甚至没看他一眼，他把手铐的钥匙从桌子上拿起来冲John的大概方向就那么随便一扔，可怜的钥匙在台阶上弹起，被John抓住。  
“听着，”把自己解脱出来的时候John说，“我知道你要自己去诊所，但是我想我应该陪着你。要是出租车司机是个没结合过的Alpha怎么办？你会被——”那个词语消失在John的嘴边。被强奸的。不就像是他们刚刚发生的事情吗？Sherlock没说不，但是John觉得他也不会说同意。他揉了揉手腕。  
Sherlock盯着他，嘴唇紧紧地闭着，“John，我再说一遍，你有不合时宜的骑士精神。我可以照顾自己的。”  
John低头看了自己的手腕一会儿，“好的。”他说，“你是对的。别太介意。我就是想说，如果你想的话我会陪你的，好吗？”  
“知道了，John。”Sherlock不耐烦地说，“你第一次就说的很清楚了。”  
John吞咽了一下。点头。“好的。呃。还有，我觉得在那你可以跟辅导员谈谈，一个，呃，性侵犯心理辅导的辅导员。”他觉得他的耳朵都要烧起来了。天啊。他深呼吸，想看着Sherlock。  
Sherlock还是盯着他。他的手指紧紧地抓着椅背，关节泛白，“我不认为这有必要，John，你呢？”  
“我不——”John摇头，“我真的不知道。所以我认为你应该找人谈谈，而不是跟某个结住你的人，好吗？”  
Sherlock别开了脸，皮肤亮晶晶的。他转过身去，“John，找一个心理医生？不是更像你擅长的吗？”他不悦的说，“我得走了。”他大步走出客厅，离开公寓前只停下穿上了大衣和围巾，把门在身后关上。  
在四处张望之前John捋着头发深呼吸，希望墙上的某个地方能写着什么解决眼下问题的办法。  
真该死。  
他消磨着时间。洗了个澡，冲掉身上性的味道还有Sherlock的Omega香气。他在公寓里溜达，做些总是让自己无法放松下来的无用功。所有的东西都有Sherlock的味道，让他很暴躁。他带着内疚回想起那场绝妙的性爱。绝妙的性爱，和Sherlock。他从来没想过这件事情会发生在他极棒的，充满光环的室友身上。(大概指的是Sherlock其实是个Omega。)但是现在他会开心的宣称自己是一位伴侣，舒服的蜷缩在卧室的一角享受着性爱之后的欢愉。  
除了，谢天谢地，如果Sherlock没有原谅他他是不会这么想的。在热潮期吞噬他俩之前他没有拍拍屁股走开就已经够糟糕了。John不确定如果他结住了Sherlock他还会不会原谅他自己。John揉了揉眼睛，他不会同意自己那么做的。该死的他当时在想什么呢？竟然把自己铐在楼梯上？他明明可以第一时间离开公寓，过后再问Sherlock问题的。  
这其实挺好的。不会有小孩，不会结合，他们两个都能回到正常的生活。再假如如果生活能恢复正常，你要怎么说服自己其实你的室友是Omega不是Beta，并且你曾经在他的热潮期时把老二塞进了他的屁股里？  
几个小时之后，Sherlock回来了，他把他的大衣挂好，走过John消失在他的卧室，关上了身后的门。John萎靡不振的坐在沙发里，发出一声混合着疲倦与解脱的叹息。  
John叫了外卖之后就在公寓里走来走去，直到外卖送到了，他才去敲了Sherlock卧室的门。  
“你饿了吗？我叫了中餐馆的外卖。”他问。  
John等了一会儿，门那边没有回应。  
“我把它放在厨房好了，要是你饿了，就出来吃吧。”  
其实他不是很饿，但他还是坐在桌边心不在焉的吃了两口。然后他上了楼，盼望着当他离开之后，Sherlock能出来吃点东西。  
John在床上翻来覆去，好久才培养起睡意。然后到了半夜他被Sherlock的小提琴声吵醒了——低沉，忧郁，夹杂着生气，还有点疯狂的声音。通常情况下John会冲下楼然后告诉Sherlock现在四三点半并且大多数的人都他妈的正想努力睡着，但是今天，他觉得他没权利那么做，所以他躺在床上，听着Sherlock的小提琴声，让内疚一直折磨着他。  
最后音乐停止了，John重新睡着。  
第二天早上，Sherlock还是呆在房间里，不过John发现点心被吃了一些，还有一些四川炒鸡球(中餐馆的一道菜)，所以他感觉好点了。  
Sherlock直到夜晚才重新出现。他穿着他的晨衣，环着双臂走进了厨房。John看着他对着水壶手足无措，最后站起来过去帮他。  
“想来点茶吗？”他问。  
“我要暖水瓶。”Sherlock回答，没看John的眼睛。对了。Sherlock腹部绞痛。他吃了紧急避孕药。  
John在水池下面找到了暖水瓶，上面还盖着手工编织的毛线套。他把暖水瓶递给Sherlock的时候愣住了，他离Sherlock太近了。化学药剂的气味，强烈的Beta除臭剂的气味，还有就是Sherlock特殊的气味。这一切描绘出一幅生动的画面，苍白的皮肤，粉红的胸膛，还有环着他老二的紧致的，潮热的感觉。John艰难的吞咽了下，握着水壶向后退了两步，耳朵发烫。  
他避免了看向Sherlock，走过去把水壶灌满，按下按钮开始烧水。当他退后的时候Sherlock急促的吸进一口气，John停下来，Sherlock的动作很短，但也很突然，Sherlock发现了刚刚他与24小时之前刚和自己亲密接触过的人距离有多近。他在意识到之前就抬起了头，望进了John深邃的暗蓝色双眼中。Sherlock的双颊通红，他的鼻子立刻也红了，紧抿着嘴一言不发。Sherlock盯着John，John心跳加速。他们就那么站着，然后呼吸。John咽下口水把手放到桌子上停止震颤，Sherlock猛地移开目光，John也跟着立刻转向橱柜那边，揉着自己的后颈。  
他心不在焉的拿出两个杯子，把面包放进吐司机。  
“你吃布洛芬了吗？”他问，大脑里充斥的内疚和尴尬。  
“我吃过了，还有是的，抑制剂也吃过了，不用担心，医生。”Sherlock的声音尖锐的就像一把剃须刀。  
John点头。做好自己就行。然后他决定要进行一场糟糕又尴尬的对话，“听着，Sherlock，”他开始了，希望自己能说自己想说的。  
“别。”  
“Sherlock…”  
Sherlock恼怒的叹息一声，“我们非得谈这个吗？你难道不看电视上那些愚蠢的电视节目吗？就非得分析我对于控制自己身体失败这码事么？”  
John吸了口气，扯扯套头毛衣的下摆，“呃。好吧。我们不用非讲这个。”当Sherlock这样说的时候他皱起眉头，“这不是你的错，你知道吧。这就是个意外，就这样。”他生气的呼吸，“无论如何，如果你想谈谈你的失控的话，我才是那个把自己铐在楼梯上的人，因为我想要你。”  
Sherlock瑟缩了一下，“别担心，John，这事儿不会再发生了。”他一字一句地说。  
John的心脏都下沉了，“不，不是，”他快速地说，“我不是这个意思。到现在为止，最起码对我来说，这不是什么最糟糕的事儿。其实我还应该谢谢你。”  
Sherlock怀疑的看着他，“你把我锁在房间里，把你自己铐在楼梯上，这样你就不用跟我上床了。”  
“不是——”John抓着头发，“我或许不是什么让人难以忍受的天才但是Sherlock，就算这样我也知道你不想要什么。你没告诉我你是个Omega，你还服用抑制剂。很明显如果我结住你再和你结合的话你不会开心的。所以，好吧，我本来想帮帮你来着。”  
Sherlock故作专心的盯着地板，颧骨泛上一层绯红。  
John摇摇头，把两只手都放到了凳子上。水壶尖锐的叫起来并且自动关闭，John没动。  
Sherlock沉默了片刻，然后看了John一眼，“你的自制力让人尊敬。”他低声说。  
John干笑。“都用手铐了呢。”他说。  
Sherlock也笑了，John觉得两人之间里低气压渐渐消失。  
他去拿水壶，Sherlock站到一边。John泡好了茶，做了吐司，然后灌满了暖水瓶。Sherlock把暖水瓶夹到腋下，然后拿走了一杯茶和一片吐司。  
John咬着嘴唇，不知道应不应该再说两句，“就这样？”他问。  
Sherlock翻了个白眼，“我很好。没事。别担心了。要是你能努力忘了发生过什么的话…就最好了。”  
忘记。好的。“要是你想让我这样的话，没问题。”他说。  
Sherlock的嘴唇抿成一条细线，他犹豫了一会儿，“是，我想。”  
John叹气，“Sherlock，我——我很抱歉，真的。”  
“为什么？因为没克制住自己的生理需求？别这样John，这不适合你。”Sherlock没看他，“我才是那个没心没肺的人…John，我很抱歉要让你经历这些，如果你觉得你想切断我们的联系——”  
“联系？你个傻蛋。Sherlock，天呐。不，就这样，我很抱歉，你很抱歉。这——这没事。好吗？没事。”  
Sherlock咬紧了他的唇。  
John伸手蹭了蹭自己的脸，“我已经说了我哪里都不会去的——你想让我离开吗？”  
Sherlock痛苦的呼吸，手指握紧了杯子。  
John接着说，“因为如果你想，你就得告诉我。不然我就一直在这呆着。”  
Sherlock的目光最终重新对上John的。  
John平静地看着他。  
Sherlock扫视着John的脸，然后呼出一口气。他扬起下巴。“谢谢你的茶。”  
John注视着地面，露出一个微笑，“别客气。”  
Sherlock也笑了。  
“晚安，John。”  
“晚安，Sherlock。”

混凝土建筑，灰色而压抑，这就是此次的案发现场。受害人躺在血泊之中，他的血液已经渗入到混凝土的地面之中。  
Sherlock在受害人面前弯下腰，研究，观察，获取每一处细节。John跪在侦探身边，给尸体做了一个有所必要的粗略尸检。  
他摸了摸自己的鼻子，迅速地站起来，退到一边。  
一切显然已经重新回归往日。早些时候Sherlock从卧室出来，衣着整齐，挥舞着他的手机。“有个案子John，是个密室！走吧，我得在Anderson毁了一切证据之前到那儿。”  
John眨眨眼睛，抓上他的外套跟了上去。  
这种平常彻底的让他不安。平常得让John以为Sherlock可能都删除了那件事情，就那件他们俩来了一发的事儿。因为根据Sherlock的表现，就像是什么都没发生一样。这本来应该很好来着。  
但是John删不掉它。他清楚地记着每一个细节，还有根植在脑海中的Sherlock的香气。每一次他近距离呆在Sherlock身边的时候他都能闻见特别Sherlock的味道，让他的内心翻腾，好一会儿才能平复。  
因为他非常该死的确定Sherlock就是想要自己跪下而已。  
他之前从来没有注意过Sherlock的味道。现在，对于John的大脑来说，那简直就是能让他保持痴狂的馥郁。这种味道只让他想起一件事——和Sherlock的那场性爱，那场心醉神迷的，甚至有些荒唐的性爱。但是，再次做这件事的可能性为零。  
John现在自己呆着。靠在水泥墙面上，尽量让自己别幻想着Sherlock跪在那，浑身赤裸，躯体迎合着JOHN的进入，背部的肌肉随之而紧缩。  
不会发生了。没有下次了。最好牢牢记住。  
说实话这有点疯狂。车程是如此的漫长，他唯一能想着的就是自己的手离Sherlock只有五英尺不到，稍稍移动一下他们的手指就能相碰——Sherlock一定知道他在想什么。他一定在散发着强烈的Alpha气味。每一分钟他都在想着Sherlock苍白的皮肤，深邃的双眼，这些场景几乎把他撕成碎片。他忘不掉。  
Lestrade走进来。“John你好吗？Sherlock你怎么样？”他问。Lestrade还在给他们打电话的时候他们就已经到了，探长顺利成章地让他们进到现场。  
“Greg。”John冲他打招呼。他看到探长蹲到Sherlock身边。有些东西的JOOHN在心中搅动，这让他有点生气，还有些不高兴。他的下巴抽紧了，耳朵里充斥着烦人的噪音。Sherlock在说些什么，但是他听不清。他只注意到Greg Le-fucking-strade的肩膀碰到了Sherlock。  
John深吸一口气，嘘了一声垂着肩走出了犯罪现场。他在楼梯上踱着步直到天亮，喘着粗气。  
哦天哪，他到底是怎么了？  
Greg就说了声你好，然后你就要捶他一拳吗？  
他不是你的伴侣。他狠狠地提醒自己。Sherlock不是他的伴侣。他们没有结合。该死的，Lestrade或许不久就会钳制住Sherlock然后与他交合。  
John凝视着工业园区，只有两辆巡逻车，还有三位负责封锁这片区域的警察。冰凉的空气他在肺部沉淀下来。会被耗尽的。一切都会被耗尽的。他无法想象自己如此想要Sherlock。在渴望的同时又感到内疚，因为Sherlock不感兴趣。  
他得让这一切过去。Sherlock不想要性关系。他感受不到。该死的，他都用药物控制自己了！  
忘了它。忘了它。忘了它。John耸肩跺着脚，压抑着想要把Lestrade的头扯下来的冲动。  
“John，”Sherlock走了出来，“结束了，我们走吧。”  
John点头。他们一起朝马路走去，John的思绪被身旁的这个人所牵绕，细嗅着他的体香，仿佛那人儿此时正赤身裸体，没穿外套，也没有衬衫和裤子。John屏住呼吸，把视线移开。  
没有任何预警，Sherlock抓着John的手臂把他拽进了一条狭窄的小巷。当他被推到墙上的时候John惊奇的抽气。Sherlock进入到他的个人空间，拉近两个人的距离，温暖的身体从胸口道大腿都紧紧地贴在一起。Sherlock的手放在John耳边的墙上，他把脸窝进John的颈窝，深呼吸。John僵住了，Sherlock的香味让他困惑，同时也完完全全压倒了他。他的脉搏加速。他觉得有点虚弱，皮肤刺痛。John闭上眼，他咽了咽口水，口干舌燥。  
他感受到Sherlock的手掌贴着他的脸颊，低下头嗅着他的下巴，他的喉咙，他的领口，他的头发伴随着贪婪的呼吸。John咬着唇，这一切都反映到了他的老二上，他的手放在Sherlock的屁股上。第一次，他意识到了；第一次他把两只手都放在上面。Sherlock发出细小的声音离John更近，同时用他的臀部抵着John。  
Sherlock硬了，而这个想法让John更硬了。他的前额顶着Sherlock大衣领子的粗糙布料，呼吸。Sherlock的手指在他的发间收紧，拇指摩挲着他的耳朵，长长的手指扣住他的后脑勺。  
“天呐。”John喘息。  
Sherlock呻吟着回应他，摆动臀部，大腿蹭过他的勃起。Sherlock的嘴唇擦过John的耳廓，然后是他的喉咙，让John禁不住颤抖。Sherlock的鼻子顶在John的喉咙上，他用舌头轻轻刷过John的脉点，留下温暖的触感。John有些晕眩，这次的触感和热潮期那天不太一样，但是他还是想到了Sherlock跪在公寓的楼梯前面，散发着香气和热度。  
Sherlock的的嘴唇擦过John的喉咙，然后热切地贴上他的下巴。John别无选择，只好转头注视着Sherlock。柔软的嘴唇覆上他的，John回应上去。John利用他的优势，张开唇用舌头描绘着Sherlock的唇形，吸吮Sherlock的下唇。Sherlock呼吸着回应，他呼出暖气，舌头大胆地迎上John。他把John推回墙上，加大亲吻的力度，John的嘴唇和灵活的舌头夺走了他的呼吸。他们之前没这样接吻过，John知道这是一个开始。尽管他们什么都做过了。他呻吟着，Sherlock推挤着他。John的勃起在两腿之前勃动。他早就硬了。他都要射出来了。就在这条脏兮兮的小巷子里。  
再一次毫无预警的Sherlock退开了，他喘息着，擦了擦自己的嘴。John上气不接下气，心脏砰砰直跳，半倚在墙上。  
Sherlock双眼大睁，脸颊粉红。他紧抓着自己的头发，沮丧的看着John，“John——我——”他的声音充满了恐惧，他不自觉地后退两步。  
John让自己站直，用手腕蹭了蹭嘴巴,还有些激动。“你，你怎么了？”他问。  
“你的气味——让我无法思考。”Sherlock开始踱步，“我忍受不了。当你在边上的时候我很难集中注意——我就只能想着——”他咬紧了唇移开目光，“John，要是你一直保持着你的Alpha荷尔蒙的话我会很高兴的。”  
John面红耳赤，尝试着呼吸然后让自己的大脑运转，“气味会消失的。会花上几天，它有一个周期。一旦你的药开始——最多一个月，我想。”  
“一个月，你想？”Sherlock挫败地低吼，当他转身的时候，表情一片空白。“那就最好了。John，在味道消失之前你能先别陪我办案子吗?”  
John吞咽了一下，“你想让我在家呆着？”  
“我说的不清楚吗？”  
“不，你说的很清楚。”愤怒和受伤一瞬间冲进了John的大脑。这很好，真的，但是他身体里的每一个细胞都在抗议，因为Sherlock要离开，跟他妈的不知道谁呆在一起做一些鬼才知道的事情。  
Sherlock的空白表情消失了。他向前一步，喉结动了动，“John…工作受到影响了。”  
“好，好，我知道了。”John攥紧了拳头，往巷子外面走。  
“John？”  
“公寓见。”  
“很明显，我说的不是现在。”  
John没停。Sherlock追了上来。John知道他从脖子到脸都是红色的，他还是没理Sherlock。  
好吧。知道他忘了这件事情之前他都会离Sherlock远远的——但是就算是有这样的想法都让John心里一沉。  
这不会发生的。不能发生。如果他们不能——天。Sherlock可能会想了断他们的友谊，可能不能再做朋友了。这样的想法让John喉咙哽咽。他们得让这件事情过去。他们不能这样，John和Sherlock，Sherlock和John，这太糟糕了，太糟糕了。  
“我会离你远一些。”John说。“就到气味消失为止。给你自己的空间。我会，呃，我会好好想想的，好吗？”  
他觉得他好像听见了Sherlock屏住呼吸的声音。  
“好。”  
John的胸口好痛，但是他点头了。他们能做到的。度过这关。他…说不定可以去Harry那儿，或者找个便宜的住处。这…很好。他可以找份临时工作，这会很好因为Sherlock不会来烦他，他也不用过去帮Sherlock处理案子。  
John把手揣进口袋里，然后直到他们走到马路边John都没有看身边的男人。


	3. 当你不能和你室友上床时怎么办？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John搬出了公寓

乘出租车回家的路上，两人之间的气氛紧张又沉闷。John一心一意的把头转向窗户那侧。他不能想着类似于自己被推压在墙上，Sherlock和他双唇相触，或是Sherlock就坐在他身边，或是他能感受到Sherlock的体温，他身上特殊的香气，能听到Sherlock的动作造成的轻微声响之类的事情。  
到达贝克街的时候，John甚至都没有回头，他大步上了楼，回到自己的房间。  
卧室的门刚一关上，John就瘫进床里，把脸埋进掌心。他深呼吸，然后坐直，用手擦了擦脸又捋捋头发，接着开始收拾行李。  
他拒绝把所有东西收拾起来，够用就行，就刚好够一周就行。他知道他还会回来的，搬走只是暂时的。他们要缓一缓，他们之间发生的那些——这没什么的。他们会像从前一样的。  
John拎着他的行李在房间里站了好久。最后他耸耸肩，开门下楼。  
Sherlock正站在起居室里，脸冲着窗户，双手背在身后交握着。John进屋的时候，他没有回头。  
“好了。我这就走了。”John说，咽下喉咙里苦涩的感觉。他情不自禁地走到Sherlock身边。他吞下了那些慌乱中就要脱口而出的话:走之前喝一杯好吗，就一次，我想拥有你，别让我走，别——求你了——  
Sherlock没有回应。John犹豫了。他需要些东西，能说明这并不逾矩，能说明他们会在一起。能说明他并不是即将走出公寓，并不是即将要逃避这一切。  
“你想要什么吗，John？”Sherlock突然生硬地说。  
John瑟缩了一下，随后却又为Sherlock没有注意到这一点而感到些欣慰。“没有。就——照顾好自己行吗？偶尔吃点东西。还有休息。你知道的。”  
“我十分有能力照顾好自己，John。”  
“我知道，你说过了。”John攥紧拳头又松开，起了他上一次听见Sherlock说这话的情景；那时候Sherlock正因为在热潮期时被自己结住了而打算独自去诊所。“就…别像个傻瓜似的为了证明自己是正确的而去冒险行吗？要是你需要帮助，或者别的什么，给我打电话，好么？”  
“你还不走吗？”Sherlock回答。  
John吞咽了一下。是的。对。他得走了，即使全身的细胞都在让他留下来都是因为体内的荷尔蒙——让他觉得Sherlock怀了他的孩子，他应该留在这儿保护他，跟他结合。他点点头，迅速转身离开，大步的走出公寓。  
他站在台阶下面迟疑了片刻，最后大步走过去敲响了Mrs.Hudson房间的门。  
“我得离开几天，”当Mrs. Hudson打开门时，John开口道，“如果——如果Sherlock遇上什么麻烦了，打个电话告诉我，好吗？”  
“哦John，你要走吗？他做了什么？我当时只听见了尖叫声——”  
“没什么。他…什么也没做。我们没有打架。”  
Mrs.Hudson努着嘴凑过来，“他是不是忘记吃药了？我觉得我闻见了热潮期的味道。”  
John目瞪口呆地看着她，“你知道他是Omega？”  
“当然了亲爱的，当他帮我处理Mr.Hudson事情的时候发生了点小意外。还好当时我是更年期，不然可就尴尬了。你知道Alpha的。Mr.Hudson是个Beta，所以我们没有孩子，我的卵巢每年有卵子，但可怜的Mr.Hudson完不成这项任务。”  
John觉得他得走了，不该让这个话题继续下去了。他向Mrs. Hudson保证，一旦这些激素方面的问题都过去，他会立刻回来的。  
“别担心亲爱的，”她说，拍了拍他的手，“我会帮他把床单换了，再把房间通风换气。”  
John在伯爵宫那儿找到了一个提供清洁服务的小公寓。当他脱下夹克的时候他闻到了属于Sherlock的独一无二的味道，他把脸埋进衣领里，鼻尖抵着今天早些时候Sherlock触碰到的地方，深呼吸。早晨的挫败和关于Sherlock和性爱的记忆击溃了他的理智，一切的一切让他把头顶在门板上，一手抓着夹克，一手拉开自己的裤链。他释放出他的老二，带着罪恶感开始套弄自己。  
一次，就一次，想着Sherlock，在他身下，跪在肮脏的小巷里，或者弯着腰在客厅里，柔软烫热的内里牢牢地箍住他。John套弄着自己的海绵体，想着自己握着Sherlock紧热的臀部，又狠又深的撞进去，之前的每一次性爱，他的结通常都不会出现的。唯一的一次还是在一个月前，他的Omega女友释放出的费洛蒙彻底冲垮了他，可就算是那一次，他都没有把结埋在他女朋友的身体里。因为那之后会很尴尬。他会进入一个激烈的强子期——况且打一炮的时候他也不想那样。现在，伴随着历历在目的回忆和Sherlock残留在他衣服上的香气，高潮临近的时候他形成了结，他攥紧自己的拳头，尖叫着释放出来，在门板上留下一条长长的痕迹。  
高潮结束的时候John跪倒在地，除了膝盖颤抖之外，其他的一切都无法和Sherlock热潮期的那次相比。他的老二还勃起着，可耻地涨热着，让他觉得有点尴尬，现在想起来还有点颜面尽失的感觉。John站起来，用毛巾擦了擦门板上的一片狼藉。然后他爬进了浴室，用力擦洗着直到冲掉皮肤上Sherlock的最后一点味道，直到他的结消失，老二疲软下来。  
John睡着了，第二天起床的时候觉得头脑清醒了好多，对于自己的逃离也冷静了许多。他联系了代理中心，调整了自己的轮班时间。然后他找到了之前就想联系但因为，好吧，因为Sherlock的缘故而一直没有联系的橄榄球队里的朋友，安排了一次夜间外出。这说不定更像是为了逃避疯狂室友而进行的一次休假。他也应该和别人有点联系。他们最近可能太亲密了，留出一点空间对他更好。对他俩都好。  
John检查了手机，没有来自Sherlock的任何消息。  
他让自己忙碌起来。还给自己安排了一些杂事；理发，整理一下财务记账，值几轮班，之后，他在周六和几个朋友打了一场橄榄球，还去喝了几杯。  
那个晚上很棒。队友们和John记忆中一样有趣，出去玩玩挺好的，喝点酒，再乐呵乐呵。一些简单的事情，既不会涉及到聪明的白痴(Sherlock)，也不会需要狂奔着穿过巷子，上气不接下气地大笑。他甚至和一位美丽的女士调情，她当时正和几个朋友外出，正巧在酒吧门口和John偶遇。  
不久之后，他便冲队友挥手说了再见，然后乘上一辆出租车回家。他脱口而出的是贝克街221B号的地址。他只觉得胃里一沉，最后还是回了自己在伯爵宫的小小住所。一开始他还以为自己要回贝克街，这可真傻不是么。他要是真这样做了，Sherlock就永远不会让他回去了。走进卧室的一路上，John都在把玩着手机，试图找一个合理的理由给Sherlock发条短信，可他想着想着就睡着了，手机还攥在手里。  
第二天早上John口干舌燥的醒过来，他有点宿醉。他猛地抓过手机打出一条短信，还没仔细考虑就按下了“发送”。  
还活着呢吗？  
当然，他没有收到任何该死的回复，这导致整个周日John都过得忧心忡忡，心中有些许自责。他把手机关机塞进包里，直到周一早上要去工作的时候才重新开机。  
有一条短信。  
要是你因为不在而故意想找点什么话题跟我聊的话，这个简直太差劲了。你应该再试试别的。 SH  
这句话让John重燃希望，他暗笑着把手机揣回包了。那天他值班的时候都在想自己怎么回复才够聪明。当他再打开包时，又收到了另一条短信。  
鉴于你的沉默，我猜你只是想问问我的身体情况？那你会很高兴得知，事实上，我还活着呢，但我觉得你应该在收到第一条短信的时候就知道这件事了。 SH  
走出诊所前John回复道:  
我在上班呢，傻子。我正在做些能赶上你智商的事情。很高兴你还活着。 J  
John在走进地铁站的时候收到了Sherlock的回复。  
那就很好解释了，搞砸一切之前最好停下。你知道思考可不是你的强项，John。 SH  
John哼了一声，用拇指飞快地回复道：  
混蛋。  
没等一会儿Sherlock就回复了。  
粗鲁的John？别装得跟你被冒犯了似的。 SH  
在乘地铁时候John就写好了回复，但是直到出了车站他才得以发送。  
我被冒犯了吗？我又不是那个混蛋。:p J  
发颜文字的John？ SH  
:D ;) :P- JW  
停下。 SH  
John轻笑，将手机放进包里，从伯爵宫地铁站走回自己的公寓。还没走到门口，手机又嗡嗡振动起来。  
噢，你不会真以为我要让你闭嘴吧。 SH  
John进了屋，放下他的包，脱下鞋，锁好了身后的门，这才开始回复短信。  
你可真没耐心，我在往家走呢，你没有案子吗？ j  
你要是就打算跟我发短信的话，末尾的署名保持一致行吗？J，j，JW。选一个。 SH  
那就是没有了？ J Watson MD(注.MD:医学博士)  
Lestrade昨天给我打电话了。无聊的案子。瞎了眼睛的猴子都能找到血迹。不幸的是他们用Anderson代替了。J比较好。 SH  
John轻笑。他给自己泡了杯茶，然后坐到房间的小桌前。他用手指摩挲着键盘，考虑着该怎么说出他真正想问的事情。Sherlock感觉怎么样？一切重归正轨了吗？但是问题是，John觉得自己现在像个像个该死的青春期少年一样躁动。他还是少年的时候甚至没有手机，取而代之的是他每次都会把电话线拉到最长，窝在卧室的角落里，默念着修女特雷萨的名字希望能想出合适的措辞。 他把一只手伸进头发里，胳膊架在桌上，双手托腮，一遍一遍的看着Sherlock之前的短信希望能得到些灵感。他深知他想念Sherlock。想念他的出色，想念他讨人厌的自大，他愚蠢的声音，还有——这个突如其来的念头让John不由地向后靠进椅背，不是因为热潮期或者费洛蒙或者是Sherlock的香味。他幻想着Sherlock，而且他该死的总是在幻想。  
John咬着嘴唇，手指抠着手机掉漆的那一小块地方。好吧。所以。他总是幻想着Sherlock。可是Sherlock不这样。就算和Sherlock只做朋友也比什么都不是强。所以他就…忘了就好。他之前就试着装作什么都没发生过。他可以再一次做到的。他已经得到了放空的时间。当他回去之后他必须丝毫不泄露自己的感觉。这样想着，John坚定地做了回复。  
好吧，很高兴你一直很忙，我也是。我们就分开一周就好，你觉得呢？  
什么回应也没有。  
他本来打算等正常人起床的时候再理会那个短信，但在床上躺了几分钟之后他选择了放弃。他的心脏砰砰直跳，踉跄着下床从桌上抓起被扔在那儿的手机。  
现在回家。 SH  
John眨眨眼，然后再次睡眼朦胧地望向那条短信。上面写着的正是他期望的东西。他艰难地吞咽了下然后按了“拨出”键。电话被挂断了。傻么你。于是John改成发短信。  
你确定？  
他走到床边，在等短信的时候重新瘫回去。现在John是彻底清醒了。回家。现在？他可以回去，他想，如果Sherlock真是这个意思的话。但是有可能不是，说不定是方便就回来，或者明天白天，但是为什么？  
现在才他妈三点。我八点钟还要上班。明天再说吧。  
但是另一方面…John咬着唇又发了一条短信。  
一切还好吗？  
John把手放在肚子上，等着。过了几分钟他又发了一条。  
回答我，要不我现在就坐出租车过去。  
John坐起来，等了整整两分钟，最后跳下床穿上衣服。他检查了下手机短信。什么也没有。他抓着钥匙和钱包冲了出去。  
一路上John都在查看手机，当车子停在贝克街221B好门前时，他几乎已经确认了自己就是个傻瓜。。  
楼上的灯没亮，这意味着不是他是傻瓜就是Sherlock有麻烦了。John摸索着钥匙尝试着冷静下来，他小心缓慢地上了楼，打开了公寓的门。  
“Sherlock？”他喊，声音突兀地打破了公寓里的寂静。  
一个瘦削，高挑的人影出现在厨房门口，让John的心脏停跳了一拍。  
“上帝。你这混蛋。你还好吗？”他把钥匙扔到桌上，朝Sherlock走了两步。  
“John。”声音几乎哽咽了。  
下一秒Sherlock迅速的走过来，把John向后推，将他按在门上。温热的呼吸喷在John的脸上，那股熟悉的、属于Sherlock的醉人气息弥漫在他的周围。John感到Sherlock的嘴唇擦过他的下巴，听到Sherlock的呼吸声拂过他的耳畔。  
“Sherlock？”John问道，声音有些不自然。  
Sherlock用胯骨顶着John作出回应，凶猛地吻上John的双唇。John的手在Sherlock的衣服上收紧，他搞不清楚状况的抓着Sherlock的衬衫，大概是睡衣，他模糊地想着，在Sherlock的唇齿攻势下不自觉地颤抖，Sherlock的大腿顶着他的腹股沟，手掌覆上他的脸颊。另一只手握住他的腰让他抵住墙防止他下滑。  
“你想要这个，John。”Sherlock沉重的呼吸。“你不就想要这个吗？”  
John吞咽了下，无法呼吸。他想辨认出Sherlock的表情，但是只能在黑暗中看见Sherlock闪闪发亮的双眼。房间里唯一的声响就是他们的呼吸声，粗重的喘息。想要……妈的……他想要什么？所有的感觉在一瞬间伴随着受伤呼啸而过。John用力推着，Sherlock蹒跚地退后。  
“你他妈在干嘛呢！Sherlock！”John问道，摸索着房间的电灯开关。光线充满了房间，Sherlock退后一步用手腕擦了擦嘴，这个动作让John所有的怒火全部烟消云散了。Sherlock看起来…伤心又绝望。John上一次看见他这样的表情还是他在热潮期的时候。  
“John，我——”Sherlock的声音哽咽。他迅速地离开John，解开晨袍，双手激动地揉了揉头发。他的身体在紧张的颤抖。  
John坐进一把椅子里。“Sherlock。你怎么了？我是说，现在都快要四点了！我以为——我不知道。上一秒你还让我滚远点，下一秒你就把我推在了该死的门上。你他妈到底想从我这得到什么？”  
Sherlock咬紧牙关。“我不知道——我停——我停不下来，一直想着那些，想着咱们俩，想着你。”他坐到地板上，双手捂住脸。“我讨厌热潮期！我讨厌它！”他沉重地呼吸着，“那太没脑子了，而且像是野兽的行为。我…我失去了理智。我接收到的感觉太多了。我不想——不想成为你的Omega，在你身后瘫软着像个——屈服于热潮期之中的婊子。”他的声音支离破碎。“但是我想要你。我想要你。”他把脸抬起来，喉结上下移动，睁大眼睛，“我很想你，John。”他低声说。  
“Sherlock…”John无言，他抚摸着Sherlock的脸，不知所措，“我——嗯。”他犹豫了一下，接着说，“我也想要你。我——该死，好吧，我也很想你。”他深吸一口气，尝试着想弄明白一切，“你……你在那天之前，有……有没有什么感觉？”  
Sherlock吞咽。他突然看向别处。John看见他的下巴微微抽搐。“我有……我对你是有感情的。是的。”  
“好吧。”这个想法让John心里的温暖消失了。“好的。只是有感情。友情。”  
“不。你…我总是觉得你很吸引我。从审美角度来说。”  
John舔了舔嘴唇。“呃，我也是。觉得你很吸引我。我也是。”  
“你不是同性恋。”Sherlock说，但是声音里有小小的希冀。  
“是。我不是。但是，嗯，我觉得…你很不一样，不是吗？”John低头盯着他的牛仔裤。“我之前……就有些念头。你知道的。”他抬头，再一次咬住下唇。“你对性爱不感兴趣，普通的性爱，不是吗？我是说热潮期之外的，就是，嗯，为了快感的性爱。”  
Sherlock的面颊绯红，回答John的时候移开了目光，“我觉得很无聊。我从没有喜欢什么人到愿意让他们来打扰我的地步。”  
John短促地笑了一声。“不，对不起，不。”当他看到Sherlock绷紧下巴的时候他赶紧说，“我是说，只有你——你很出众。绝对的。你很棒。我——”他踌躇着，但真心话脱口而出。“我是你的，如果你想要我的话。如果你想被打扰的话。”  
Sherlock盯着他看了好一会儿，“是的，John，我愿意被你打扰。”  
John情不自禁的扯开嘴角微笑。Sherlock与他视线相触，脸上也露出了笑容。不是假笑，也不是嘲笑，而是明亮的，恰到好处的，John对天发誓，是可以让他为之屏住呼吸的一笑。  
“好吧。”说着他站起来走到Sherlock身边。俯下身子，温柔地把Sherlock的脸转向自己。相当缓慢，慎重，体贴地，把他们的唇贴到了一起。Sherlock的嘴唇柔软，轻巧的回吻。感觉…很棒。当John后退的时候，Sherlock舔着嘴唇，盯着John。  
“这…”Sherlock讨喜地皱皱鼻子，“或许我们可以尝试做爱，John。性爱释放出的化学物质可以稳定我的大脑，让我调整到最佳状态。”  
John把他拉起来，两人朝卧室走去。  
“走吧，”他说。“值得一试不是么？”


	4. 怎样干翻你的室友…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人做爱了

John领着Sherlock走上楼梯，向着他的房间走去。他在Sherlock上方两级台阶的地方停住脚步，想起一周前在这里发生的事情。他转过身，看见Sherlock站在他身后的台阶上，头顶几乎和他的视线平齐。他的眼睛依然睁得大大的，双颊嫣红，他的凝视让John的心脏砰砰直跳。他简直惊艳到极致。John试探性地勾起Sherlock的下巴，倾身再次吻住了他。Sherlock抵着他的唇发出轻微的声响，John叹息了一声。他退后一步，鼻尖吸入Sherlock身上的特殊气息。

“第一次的时候我就该吻你的，抱歉。”他喘息着，在那完美的唇上又印下一吻。“你应当得到亲吻的。应当是那样。”

眼眸微微暗淡，Sherlock缩短了两人间的距离，再次攫住他的双唇，将他推到楼梯的扶手上。John睫毛微颤，闭上眼，感觉到Sherlock的唇在他的双唇上移动，由之前的蛮横苛求变为了轻柔的试探。他感到双膝发软，不得不抓住栏杆支撑住自己的身体。Sherlock闻起来诱人至极，那是一种与压倒性的热潮期不同的气息，但仍然勾起了John的回忆，让他几乎稳不住自己的身形。Sherlock稍稍退后了几步，他的呼吸也不自觉地急促了起来。他用指尖轻触着John的脸侧，长久地摩挲着。

“我讨厌那次成为我们的第一次，”他声音低沉地喃喃，吻了吻John的唇，然后转向他的下巴，“我害怕那可能会是唯一的一次，而且……我甚至不能集中注意观察——”他轻咬John的喉咙，“你的反应。”

John吞咽了一下，将手滑至Sherlock的遥测。Sherlock将唇移向John的耳畔，轻舔他的耳垂，引起他的阵阵颤栗。John将Sherlock拉近自己，因为勃起处传来的压迫感而满足地呻吟着。

“我不是讨厌你对我那么做，”Sherlock继续说道，低沉好听的声音拂过他的耳畔。“也不是讨厌之后的事情。”他的唇擦过John的太阳穴，停在他的前额。然后，Sherlock用双手托起John的脸，占有性地攫住他的唇。John顺从地微微张口，让他的舌头顺利地侵入他的口腔。Sherlock的臀部微微挤压在John的身侧，John能感觉到Sherlock的勃起坚硬地抵住他的下腹。他应该对这一切感到不安的，对于有一个男人的坚挺压迫着他，而他自己的坚硬正在那人的腿股间摩擦的事实。然而他却丝毫没有不安的感觉，甚至没有时间去思考这一切究竟是为什么。

Sherlock喘息着微微退后，前额抵在John的额上。蓝色的眼睛因为紧张而变暗。“你说你不会离开的。但你离开了。”

John有些口干舌燥。“不。你知道我会回来的。我无论如何都会回来的。别想那么容易甩开我。”Sherlock猛地将他攫进另一个更凶猛的吻中。这个吻让John兴奋起来，但除了情欲之外，John意识到是自己做出了这样的选择。这一次，他主动拉住了Sherlock，轻轻推开他。“床。这次我们上床。”

Sherlock轻轻笑起来，忍不住咧开了嘴。John扯开一个笑容，将他向后推了推，继续走上楼梯。

在John忍不住扑向Sherlock之前他们到达了卧室。John将Sherlock推到门上，缓慢而深入地亲吻着他。灵巧的手指掀开他衬衫的下摆，摸索着他腰上敏感的皮肤，再从身侧移向他的背部。John掀起Sherlock柔软的T恤，手掌覆上他的腰侧，指尖滑进他睡裤的腰带里。Sherlock用胯部顶住John，后者将他的举动视为了让他的手继续向下探索的鼓励。John的手继续向下，摩挲，轻揉，感受着Sherlock臀部圆润的曲线。

他气喘吁吁地离开Sherlock的唇。“天呐，我真的想要你。”他说道，用力将Sherlock的睡裤拽下臀部，然后将他拉近自己，用他的硬挺在Sherlock的腿间摩擦。Sherlock的喉间发出几声呻吟，大力迎合着他有节奏的动作。

“床。”John几乎喘不上气，用力推着Sherlock。他们边亲吻着边走向大床，互相脱掉了Sherlock的上衣，John的外套和衬衫。随后，Sherlock的膝弯撞上床沿，他猛地坐在床上，发出一声闷响。

Sherlock抓住John的手，将他拉近，将脸埋进他的腹部。John将手指从Sherlock凌乱的卷发中穿过，感觉到Sherlock的鼻息轻拂过他的皮肤，因为强烈的感情而微微战栗。Sherlock按住他的臀部，鼻息喷在John的腰带上，后者将手垂下，轻拍着Sherlock光裸的肩头。他似乎在等待着，体会着，而John因为他的动作中包含的意图迷惑着。Sherlock抬起眼看着他，然后将视线落回他的胯部。John舔了舔唇，轻轻摩挲着Sherlock的肩膀，后者则解开他的腰带，松开了他的牛仔裤。

当Sherlock拽下他的裤子，让他的硬挺释放出来的时候，John咬住了嘴唇。Sherlock的手掌收紧握住他的勃起，发出一声John从没听过的尖锐抽气。他是个Alpha，这是他与生俱来的，但是当欣赏他的人是Sherlock时…该死。Sherlock抬头看他，在低头含住他的老二之前脸上浮现出好奇的表情。

“操——”John咒骂，膝盖颤颤巍巍的想要跪倒。Sherlock一次性就吞进了他整整三分之二的长度，然后再滑出口腔，舔舐，吸吮，用嘴唇探索。他的手指把玩着John的双球，在手里轻轻揉捏，然后在含住John阴茎的头部时双手滑向John的臀部朝自己的方向推挤，他舔着顶端的狭小缝隙，舌面包裹住龟头。John让自己集中注意呼吸，咬着口腔内壁迫使自己冷静下来，他该死的绝对不能这么早就射出来。

Sherlock的手揉捏着John的臀肉，指尖调戏似的在John的后穴打转。在John意识到Sherlock的动作之前一句话就脱口而出。

“你可以上我。我已经——这很公平。我们可以这么做的。”

当Sherlock“啵”的一声让他的勃起从嘴里滑出来的时候John急促的喘息，侦探饱满的下唇色泽红润，闪闪发光。他盯着John。

“要是你想的话，这会——呃。”John磕磕巴巴的说。

Sherlock咽了咽口水，双手仍然坚定地扶着John的臀部。“好的。上床去。朝上躺好。”

John退后一步，踢开自己的牛仔裤和内裤，照做了。

“润滑液和套子在上面的抽屉里。”John说，拽了一个枕头垫在自己的头下面。  
“屁股下面也垫一个。”当Sherlock越过John的肩头去摸润滑液的时候他说道。他坐直身体，手里握着润滑液，胸膛上带着淡淡的粉红色，他自己的坚挺从睡裤下撑起了明显的弧度。他的身材修长，平坦的胸部充满阳刚之气，可是一瞬间，面前的这个人成为了John在这世上最想要的人。他觉得同时做到既紧张又兴奋不太可能。Sherlock抬起一边的眉毛。“套子没什么必要。我知道你很干净，而我又做过测试。就算是这次，鉴于上一次我们已经进行了很多的体液交换，现在也晚了点吧，你觉得呢？而且，你很难怀孕啊。”

于是John猛地记起当他结住Sherlock的时候他甚至没有想起要用个套子。

“除此之外，”Sherlock说，目光落在John赤裸的身体上，“我可不觉得你那个Alpha型号的套子会合适我。”他郑重其事的褪下自己的睡裤，然后扔到一边。阴茎因为脱下裤子的动作上下晃动，通体粉红。和John的阴茎在尺寸上差了很多但这不重要。因为对于John即将要体会到的感受来说已经足够大了。John吞咽了一下。

“我不太懂这种事，”他说，带着略微的躁动，“当你顶进来的时候最好慢一点。我的屁股可没有自带润滑的功能。”

Sherlock紧张的笑了一声，John意识到他刚刚说的可能有点傻气，但是紧接着Sherlock就爬上了床，“把枕头拿过来，John Watson。放在屁股下面。现在。”

John把头下面的枕头抽出来垫到臀部下面，身子稍稍抬起。他的脸放在交叠的手臂上，回头注视着Sherlock。Sherlock富有穿透力的目光让John身体颤抖。他觉得有些暴露，但是成为Sherlock所关注的事情这种念头只让他性欲更胜。非常好。“来吧，”他说，身体贴着床铺。

Sherlock在他身后跪好。当John在等待Sherlock触摸他的时候紧张的闭上了眼，可取而代之的是他感觉到Sherlock的手轻柔的探索他的皮肤，从臀部滑到肩膀，又落在他的伤疤上。在触碰之下John身体颤抖，努力让自己缓慢呼吸。这感觉…很棒。但是对于这种亲密的皮肤接触他还没有良好适应，感觉像是被人剖开了一样。更多轻柔的吻落在他的肩膀上，紧接着Sherlock的手指尖轻扫他的后背，下滑到脊柱，让John颤抖同时又带上期待。一个吻落在他的尾椎，John情不自禁的呻吟。又一次舔舐，这次是在臀部上沿，John紧张的身体颤抖。当Sherlock的双手分开他的臀瓣，温暖，潮湿的舌尖落在他的臀缝中间时，John把他烧红了的脸完全埋进了手臂里。

“上帝啊，Sherlock。”John气喘吁吁。他尝试着阻止Sherlock用舌头继续探索他的身体。天，这感觉好棒，可是又好脏，而且错误的，哦天，棒极了。神经末梢传来的敏感触觉就好像是他的老二被一张美妙的嘴包裹住，而且，温暖的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，让John持续着颤抖。他已经感觉到Sherlock舌尖在摩挲着他敏感的的褶皱上了。

“Sherlock，”John咬住嘴唇，当Sherlock的舌尖顶进他的后穴时后背抵着他，“我的老天——”

Sherlock咯咯笑着，振动感传到John敏感的皮肤上。他舔着John的每一条褶皱，接着把手指送进了之间舌头呆过的地方。John颤抖着。Sherlock的吻落在他的尾椎，爱抚着他的臀部，然后开始试着拓张他。

John沉迷在触感与渴望里，又被臀部的灼烧感拉回现实。他紧攥着床单，咒骂声不停地从他嘴里倾泻而出。

“好了John，你不喜欢吗？”Sherlock愉悦地说，“你不想要更多了吗？我觉得你可以接受更多。”当缓慢推进第二根手指时Sherlock俯下身子，脸颊贴着John的后背，嘴唇擦过John灼热的皮肤。

John咬着手掌的边缘堵住自己的哭叫声。他现在一塌糊涂，他双腿颤抖，阴茎抽搐。所有的注意力都集中在后背感受到Sherlock温热呼吸的一小块皮肤上，臀瓣羽毛般温柔的触碰上，还有不断在他体内抽出又深入带来强烈快感的手指上。

这实在太多了。“请你了，Sherlock，求你干我。”最后他哀求道。他的腿在颤抖，不知羞耻的磨蹭着枕头和Sherlock的手指。Sherlock呻吟一声，无情的手指也随即消失。Sherlock换了个位置，身体覆盖住他的，然后一个吻落在他的肩膀上，再然后一个坚硬的钝物顶住了他的入口。

Sherlock的手覆住他的，握紧，令人安心。又一个停顿。Sherlock呼吸喷在他的耳朵上，嘴唇擦过他的脖颈，然后开始向里推进。

“John。”当John在呼吸的间隙抽气的时候，Sherlock推进了最后一英寸。

John弓起身子，伸展开身体的每一寸。Sherlock；Sherlock的气味，Sherlock的老二，Sherlock的身体覆盖住他的，伴随着轻轻地抽动，Sherlock的腹股沟贴着他的臀部，大腿贴着他的大腿，身体贴着他的后背。Sherlock贴着他的肩胛骨呼吸，手指轻柔的抓着John的发丝，另一只手躁动的从臀部滑到胸膛又回到他的后背。

“John，”Sherlock喘息道，“哦John…”

终于完全埋进了John的身体里，Sherlock开始小幅度的，浅浅的抽插。John在Sherlock的每一次动作里愉悦的抽紧身体。他的结开始膨胀，Sherlock诱人的兴奋气味和Omega独有的费洛蒙气息开始让John想起热潮期和结住Sherlock时的快感。他渴求着，却完全不是热潮期的那种饥渴，不是不顾一切地想要索取和占有，或是被填满和结合；这是一种想要被碰触的升腾的欢愉，是一种想要将自己给予Sherlock、感受Sherlock的呼吸拂在他的皮肤上的感情。这种感情并不含有任何罪恶或者羞耻，抑或是恐惧，因为是Sherlock在做这一切，想要这一切，并且John知道他们可以停下，也会停下，只要他们其中的一人出声要求。他可以让自己沉浸进这一切中。

他的老二摩擦着枕头但是他需要更多。需要Sherlock更多的移动，更多的摩擦。需要被触摸——

“哦上帝，Sherlock，我的结形成了，操，求你——”John哭了，向后迎合着Sherlock。

Sherlock停住了，John听见了他咽口水的声音，感觉到了Sherlock把脸颊放在他的肩膀上歇息。John的心脏快速的跳了两拍。

“我想看看。”Sherlock说，他的声音在John的体内激起一阵电流，“让我——”

在回答之前John犹豫了，“好吧。”

Sherlock呻吟着拔了出来，留着John一个人感到无比空虚。当Sherlock移开的时候John的皮肤上泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。他翻过身，发现Sherlock正盯着他看，锋利的目光扫过他的全身，最后落在他疼痛的阴茎上。他的结已经肿了起来，泛着紫色。他恢复意识，越过Sherlock的肩膀看向后方。

“John。”

“嗯？”John有点紧张，有些事情Sherlock是可以自己处理的，但是对他的阴茎发表刻薄的评论可不是其中之一。

轻柔的触感落到他的阴茎头部，“这真奇妙，”Sherlock说这话的时候John抬头看他——没有嘲笑，也有没冷嘲热讽，只有好奇。“我没研究过这种东西，因为我从前没有被占有过。”

当Sherlock的手掌完全握住他的勃起时John咬着唇呻吟。他看着Sherlock集中全部的注意力看着他肿胀的海绵体，“令人印象深刻。”

“我可能会说一样的。”John看着他身上的男人。他很…独一无二，握着John的大腿，浑身赤裸但又那么完美，他的勃起与John相比有些小但是形状完美，双球精致整洁，若隐若现的藏在黑色的柔软毛发中。

Sherlock一次又一次地将身体向John的方向推送着，伴随着一次次的深入，他的腹部摩擦着John精力充沛的勃起。他在John的唇上印下一个绵长的吻，两人的唇仅仅是相触着，呼吸拂过对方的脸颊。当快感渐渐涌上时，唇齿相接的欲望也越发明显。Sherlock低下头抵住John的肩膀，更加深入并用力地滑进John的体内，再缓慢地退出。John用腿环住Sherlock的大腿，挺起他的分身和紧绷的结索取着更近一步的结合。他的手紧紧地捏住Sherlock的后颈，将脸埋进Sherlock汗湿的颈窝，鼻尖感受到他血管的跳动，他的气息让他迷醉。他感到Sherlock湿热的唇滑过他的喉咙，有一瞬间他思考着，他们是否能够就这样结合。

“哦，上帝，这真棒。”John呻吟。

Sherlock一次又一次地将身体向John的方向推送着，伴随着一次次的深入，他的腹部摩擦着John精力充沛的勃起。他在John的唇上印下一个绵长的吻，两人的唇仅仅是相触着，呼吸拂过对方的脸颊。当快感渐渐涌上时，唇齿相接的欲望也越发明显。Sherlock低下头抵住John的肩膀，更加深入并用力地滑进John的体内，再缓慢地退出。John用腿环住Sherlock的大腿，挺起他的分身和紧绷的结索取着更近一步的结合。他的手紧紧地捏住Sherlock的后颈，将脸埋进Sherlock汗湿的颈窝，鼻尖感受到他血管的跳动，他的气息让他迷醉。他感到Sherlock湿热的唇滑过他的喉咙，有一瞬间他思考着，他们是否能够就这样结合。

紧接着Sherlock的老二撞到了他身体里某个地方，“Sherlock！”John抽气。“操——上帝啊…那里——再来一次——啊！”

Sherlock喃喃着John的名字然后又撞上那一点，一次又一次。

“John，我的John。”Sherlock抬起头，John在他美丽的双眼中看到了自己。这感觉实在是疯狂又奇妙，虽然疼痛，但是太棒了。

“Sherlock——”John喘息。

“John——”Sherlock翻过他的身体又一次顶了进去。

“耶稣啊——”John呻吟，这次的旅程还没有结束。

“John，我——我快要——”Sherlock低下头，嘴唇贴着John的颧骨，“快要——让你——啊！”下一次的撞击让John几近抽噎，“射出来了！”

“上帝求你了，求你了——”他的结好疼，像是濒临爆炸。

“射出来，为我射出来——”Sherlock抬起身，给予更多的冲撞，John的勃起夹在两人中间，血脉贲张又潮湿，他已经沉溺在了Sherlock蓝绿色的双眼中，“John！John！”

Sherlock嘴唇张开发出无声的呻吟，胸部和颈部的肌肉收紧。他射在了John的身体里，然后当John高潮的时候颤抖的倚着他的身体。

他们躺了一会儿，然后Sherlock吻住John的下巴把自己退了出来。John气喘吁吁地躺在那儿，几乎瘫软。他的结还是肿胀的，而且还有些刺痛。

Sherlock躺进床的另一侧，在John的身边，胸膛伴随着沉重的呼吸上下起伏。他盲目地把一只手放到John身体上，用手背抚摸着John的肩膀。他盯着天花板，嘴巴微微张开，看上去有些迷糊。

“Sherlock？”John说，声音很粗糙，于是他清清嗓子又说了一遍。“你还好吗？”

“是的。”Sherlock的心脏在说话时不安的跳动着，“很好。”他歪着头，还是看着天花板。“你呢？”

John笑。“他妈的当然了。上帝，这很——很棒。非常不可思议。”

Sherlock喉咙里发出隆隆声，嘴唇弯成微笑的样子。

“这次更好。”他安静地说。

“比？”

“比上一次。”

John的心脏直跳，“所以我们现在很好？”

Sherlock猛地吸了一口气，绷直了身子，头发散乱着，眼睛亮亮的。“John！你太棒了，这正是我所需要的。”他在John的唇上轻啄了一下，跳下床，抓起衬衫往身上套。“你也许不是个天才，但你绝对有令人惊讶的时候。性欲已经被分散了，你不会再让我分心了。”他用力踩进睡裤里。“绝对的，John！鼠伤寒沙门氏菌！”他边喊着边甩上了卧室的门。

John躺了一会儿，眨了眨眼睛。他呻吟着坐起来看了看表。刚过五点。两个小时之后他就得起床上班了。他一团糟，里里外外到处都是精液，老二上有肿着的结。他被结实的操了一顿，身体里带着满足感还有Omega的香气。他真想翻个身睡大觉再想明天，可是他得洗个澡。洗澡，睡觉，然后明天再担心Sherlock，还有性，还有和Sherlock的这场性事。


	5. 当你刚干完你的室友之后怎么办？？(而且你还想再做一遍…)

John的闹钟响了好久之后他才慢悠悠的爬起床，带着一点点不太熟悉的肌肉酸痛。他一步三晃的回了自己的衣橱边，他大部分的衣服都在那里，他还要找些穿的去上班。  
John下楼的时候Sherlock正坐在厨房桌旁的椅子上，全神贯注地看着他的显微镜。Sherlock整齐的穿着他的睡衣，当时样子看上去跟他之前离开卧室时没什么两样。他的卷发蓬乱着，低头观察显微镜时后颈裸露出的一小块皮肤让John有些晃神。John停顿了一会儿，然后走过去，单手握住Sherlock的一边肩膀，在他的后脑勺上落下一个吻。  
“嗯？”Sherlock低着头含糊地说。  
John穿上他的外套。“我要迟到了。我会抓紧搞定一切然后争取中午回来的。”  
“嗯。”Sherlock回复道。  
“好了，別坐一整天。”  
突然某些事情让Sherlock冷不丁坐直，跟只猫头鹰似的眨了眨眼。  
“哦。好。当然了。”Sherlock本来还想说些别的，可他只是咬了咬嘴唇，然后点头接着看他的显微镜去了。John在边上站了一会儿，之后出了门。反正怎样他都迟到了，晚上再讨论那件事好了。  
那天晚上John带着之前带走的行李和外卖回了221B。Sherlock在客厅，穿着整齐，正在作曲，所以John摇摇头把行李包扔上了楼然后去吃他的晚饭。他把剩下的外卖放进一个容器里，因为Sherlock摇头表示不吃，他一直演奏着，时不时停下来在乐谱上潦草的画下几笔。这不坏，John得承认，这样的生活很好——甚至很安逸。John刷了碗，把外卖塞进冰箱。这一切看起来平常极了。除了他知道昨晚他被他高挑的，在客厅忽略他的室友扒光了扔在床上。还有他可真是不知道这种事还会不会发生了。  
John带着他的笔记本坐到了沙发上，准备更新他的博客。除了Sherlock的嘴唇Sherlock的双手Sherlock赤裸的躺在他的身上Sherlock的老二进入——该死，事实上他这一整天都只记着这些了。对于他的老二来说现在所有跟Sherlock产生的性行为都能让它兴奋不已。John转移了注意，开始想些别的事…最起码不这么刺激的事。他的两根手指在键盘上漫无目的的敲打着，想让自己集中注意。对了，当Sherlock说他的性欲被分散了的时候，他说的是完全的还是…暂时的来着？  
当Sherlock突然蹦上沙发的时候John跳了起来。  
“这样够吗？”Sherlock问，话题像往日一样跳脱。“显然在不是热潮期的时候，如果你足够小心的话，我是可以被你进入的——但是这一次的热潮期已经十分让你不满了是吗？从性欲这方面？”  
“什么？”  
“一个只是因为相互吸引而不是生理需求而形成的恋爱关系？跟上点儿，John。”  
John放下电脑，仔细的看着他，“所以你是在问对于我来说像个Beta一样操你就够了是吗？”  
Sherlock的喉结上下移动，看上去有些不确定，“是的。”他说，目光闪烁。  
“那么你就是个傻瓜。”John坚定的回复。  
“John。”  
“因为这场性爱是我…鬼知道从什么时候以来最好的一场性爱了。还有，我不想冒犯你，虽然你有点被你的Omega本性控制了但是，拥有你，”他伸手，触摸Sherlock的额头，“能和我在一起比那场性爱还要好一百万倍。”  
Sherlock一笑，看了看John，面孔因为不知道要做出什么表情而看上去有些奇怪，“一百万倍，John？这是个定量分析吗？”  
“主观的，十分主观的表达。”John说，咬住了下唇，“那你呢？我猜这意味着你可能没有完全消除对于我的性欲。你想继续吗？还是我们把它当做一个糟糕的冷笑话让它过去就好？”  
突然Sherlock看起来脆弱稚嫩极了，“别——”他抽气，“别让它过去。”  
John紧盯着Sherlock优美的唇型，“是的，”他赞同道，“咱们不让它过去。”  
他前倾身子，亲吻Sherlock，Sherlock回吻。这个吻很棒，是那种带了点你想要我我也想要你的色情意味的吻。Sherlock把他推到沙发上，熟练地跨坐到他身上，拽着John的套头毛衣直到John把它脱下来。John的手搭在Sherlock的腰上，允许自己好好亲亲他。片刻之后Sherlock偏开头把嘴唇落到John的喉咙上，手指开始解John的衬衫纽扣。  
“你闻起来真棒。”Sherlock喃喃说，“很诱人。”他把John的衬衫从肩膀上拉下来，亲吻他的锁骨。  
John呻吟着，“你也是。”  
Sherlock抬头，双手扶住John的脸颊又一次亲吻上去。作为回报，John的双手滑进Sherlock的纯棉T恤下，爱抚着Sherlock光滑，裸露的皮肤。他推了推Sherlock，望进那双颜色深沉的眼，因为接吻而红润的嘴唇，然后缓慢的伸手开始解开他的衬衫纽扣。他把脸埋进Sherlock的胸膛，Sherlock的手指插进John的头发。他含住一颗乳头，吸吮，享受着从Sherlock嘴里溢出的呻吟。突然Sherlock把John推后，手掌覆上John长裤的裆部。John哼唧着允许了Sherlock脱下他长裤和内裤，托起他的膝盖，落下亲吻的动作。  
当Sherlock用手掌裹住他的勃起的时候，John几乎控制不住呻吟。他徒劳的抓了抓Sherlock的西装裤，知道Sherlock自己释放出自己的阴茎。然后他坐上自己的大腿，让两根勃起一起摩擦。John屏住呼吸。Sherlock完美的老二比他短了三英尺，但是坚硬沉重，沾满前液。John用手握住Sherlock的臀部，呻吟着向沙发里坐了坐。Sherlock稳住身体，在John一次又一次的摩擦时喘息着吻他。  
“嗯真棒…”John抽气。  
Sherlock后退，湿润的双唇微张。他呻吟着推挤着John的老二，用迷离的双眼看着他们的阴茎相互摩擦。这是John看过的最下流的东西了。他用手握住两根勃起，摩擦柱身，愉悦的快感让Sherlock倾身顶进John的手掌里。John的另一只手握着Sherlock的臀瓣，手指下的臀肉绷紧。他感受到了他正在形成的结，Sherlock的气息显然对他的阴茎起了不小的催化作用。  
“John…”Sherlock气喘吁吁，他亲吻，吸吮着John喉咙那里敏感的皮肤。John呻吟，用力戳刺。他快到了——Sherlock的老二Sherlock的唇每一样都让他性致盎然。他弓向Sherlock，触摸Sherlock的皮肤，Sherlock与他十指交错，另一只手抚上John的阴茎顶端。  
“操——Sherlock——嗯！”John加快节奏，刺向Sherlock湿热的手掌，摩擦他汗渍淋漓的阴茎。“我要——”  
“是的。”Sherlock嘶嘶说，也跟着加快了速度。“为我射出来。和我一起——”  
John由抽插了一次，两次，然后又一次，接着白花花的噪音伴随着高潮和短暂的视线模糊一起袭来。他听着Sherlock的呜咽和呻吟，身体颤抖。另一具温暖的身体覆盖住了他，带着上气不接下气的急喘。  
Sherlock给了他一个吻，然后起身坐到了John身边。  
“还好吗？”  
John睁开眼，扭头看向Sherlock，“嗯，棒极了。你呢？”  
Sherlock露出的微笑是John见过的最他妈漂亮的东西了。侦探扯了扯嘴角作为回答。  
Sherlock伸了一个长长的懒腰，舒展酸痛的肌肉，“非常好。”他看上去带了一种漂亮的色情；上衣还挂在肩膀上，拳击短裤和长裤堪堪落在臀部，没有完全软下去的老二还露在外头。  
John呼气，“看看你，”他说，“你是怎么做到这么该死的性感的？”他伸出手指，托着Sherlock的下巴。  
Sherlock跟着John的动作抬头，看向对面的男人，深邃蓝灰色的双眼瞬间就击中了John。“很显然当我有案子的时候我们不能这样做，但是，如果我们保持在一个合适的度的话，我觉得是可以把干扰降到最小的。”  
John笑了，“好吧，”他讥笑，“所以现在我不仅得唠叨你吃饭睡觉的事还有跟我上床了这一事项了是吧？”  
Sherlock给了他一个邪恶的微笑，“哦，我不认为你有必要唠叨——”他用食指从John的肚子那里抹了一点精液送到嘴边，舔了进去。他低垂着眼看着John，微笑，“一点必要都没有。”  
John咽了咽口水。  
突然Sherlock坐直身体，皱眉看着John的腹部，“天呐John，你这是射了多少出来？”他接着命令道，“下一次你自慰的时候我要取个样本。这太惊人了。”  
John目瞪口呆的看了他一会儿，然后傻呵呵的乐起来，“我的上帝啊。”他用手掌盖住眼睛，偷偷瞄了一眼身边的Sherlock。摇头让自己保持冷静。随手抓起手边的衣服，其实是他的套头毛衣，擦了擦腹部的精液。“我得洗个澡。你也得洗。一起去吧。”  
总之和Sherlock的那场谈话奏效了。确实奏效了。甚至比John之前的每一段关系都要好。两人的生活没有什么改变，也就在日常生活中掺杂了些许和谐的性爱而已。当Sherlock处于案件空白期，无聊又暴躁的时候——相爱。当Sherlock满嘴跑火车没有把门的时候——性爱(或者是接吻，取决于他在不在身边。)当John因为公寓里的杂乱无章而生气，而他的室友又拒绝出门采购的时候——性爱。当Sherlock的推论精妙绝伦让他欲火焚身的时候——性爱。当John做了什么会让Sherlock带着惊讶和赞许的目光看着他时——性爱。还有当Sherlock窝在沙发里因为白痴的电视节目而愤愤不平，John又恰巧在更新博客的时候——更多的性爱。  
这很好，也很棒，因为John再也没想过再经历一起热潮期，或者和别人还是其他的Omega约会之类的事。因为无论如何，他奏效了。  
但是一个案子改变了一切。  
Lestrade把Sherlock叫走了——因为一起绑架案。Sherlock已经解决了，但是他们只找到了那个女孩，不是凶手。所以Sherlock和John被叫去了汉姆斯特德(伦敦的一个区)的一座别墅去和受害者谈谈。  
John几乎没细想就走了进去，女孩正坐在卧室里，等着谈话。但是瞬间John就被屋子里的香味击中了，他就在John身边，所以不是他，他已经习惯了Sherlock的气味；那个女孩的热潮期。  
女孩穿着晨衣坐在床边，一脸惊恐，双眼大睁，瞳孔放大，急促呼吸着。John的Alpha荷尔蒙瞬间做出了回应，即使他抓着Sherlock的手臂惊恐地看着他，即使他转身呕吐着跑出了房间，但是女孩的香气与Sherlock的味道已经开始在他头脑中交错，绽放出一幕又一幕的性爱画面。他冲下楼梯，跑进房前的空地，拼命干呕着想把自己的身体和大脑撕扯开。Sherlock在他身边，握住John的手臂将他牵近花房并且关上身后的门。John摇摇晃晃的倚着墙，口中发出断断续续的呜咽。他闭着眼，弯着腰，双拳攥紧放在大腿上，迫切希望他的老二能他妈的赶快平复下来，因为这是错误的，不是Sherlock——  
下一秒Sherlock把他拉了起来，双手扶着他的脸，以一种低沉的，安抚人心的语调对他说话。  
“是我，John，是我，没事。Shh。是我。”  
他感到了嘴唇上的压力。感觉到了Sherlock温暖的身体贴紧他的。包围着他。闻着他的香气——John深呼吸，颤抖。Sherlock把他拉进一个吻里，强迫他放松僵硬的唇，张开嘴迎接他的入侵，同时托起他的下巴。当Sherlock的手沉向他疼痛的阴茎，把它从内裤里释放出来时，John瑟缩了一下。他的内心在尖叫，天呐，他需要，迫切需要——  
“Shh，John，呼吸，是我。就呼吸就好。Shh。我会照顾好一切的。放心。”Sherlock的声音飘进耳朵，长长的手指撸动着John的勃起，挤压他的结。John的脸靠着Sherlock的围巾，头顶靠着他的下巴；馥郁的香气，真好，他熟悉这个味道，还有他的舌头——  
Sherlock在移动手指的同时轻轻摇晃着身体——就像他喜欢的那样…熟悉的…愉悦的。他把鼻子藏进Sherlock的围巾里，直到他高潮着射进Sherlock手心，他都在汲取着Sherlock的香气。  
John渐渐恢复清醒。手里仍然抓着Sherlock的围巾和大衣，John睁开眼。Sherlock凝视着他，脸上的担忧显而易见。  
“John？”  
John点点头，松开Sherlock的外套。“嗯。好了。谢谢。”  
Sherlock也点点头，接着耸掉了自己的外套。John让Sherlock用外套裹住自己，盖住依旧肿胀的阴茎和结。他干咳一声，尴尬的收紧外套。“谢谢。”他嘟哝着，脸上满是羞耻与羞辱。  
花房的门突然被人用力敲了两下，“Sherlock？John？你们他妈的在干嘛？”  
“等会儿，”Sherlock对John说着走到门口。他出去，关上身后的门，但是John还是能听见Sherlock冲Lestrade吼，关于为什么一个没有结合的Alpha会被允许进入一个充满了Omega的费洛蒙的房间之类的话。然后，John听见Lestrade大吃一惊的回复：“你什么意思？你没有跟John结合吗？”他听不大清Sherlock的回复，却能很清楚的听见Lestrade的回答，“该死的，Sherlock！你是有什么毛病？你他妈在等什么？”  
片刻之后门开了，Sherlock进来，亲吻John的额头，拉着John向外走。这种不寻常的反应让他感觉更糟了。他躲开了Sherlock的视线。  
“别管我，我没事。”  
“我们回家。”Sherlock短促的说。于是John允许自己被牵着，走过带着奇怪表情看他的警察人群。他被带向Lestrade那辆没有警察标记的汽车，准备被送回家。他估摸着等他一关上门Sherlock就会返回犯罪现场，但是他惊讶地看着Sherlock拉开另一侧的车门，然后钻进来，坐到他身边。  
“那个案子——”  
“警察也得认真对待工作一次了。”Sherlock说，声音冷酷极了。  
Lestrade亲自送他们，气氛尴尬的凝固着。John的大脑一片混乱。  
“谢谢。”他说，汽车一在贝克街门口停下John想都没想就下了车，连Sherlock说了什么都没听。他觉得糟透了。他恨极了Sherlock这样看着他，Sherlock，一个因为自己的理性思维而骄傲的人，看着他大汗淋漓的Alpha恋人幻想着结住别人。他没去理那些警察。Sherlock的反应才让John担心，担心他看扁了自己。  
他把Sherlock的大衣挂好。它该被好好干洗一下了。上面满是精液的痕迹。他调整了下自己的裤子，然后瘫软在了沙发里。  
他听见了Sherlock进门的声音。感觉到，不是先看到，他站在一边，在坐进沙发前注视了他好久。  
“John，我很抱歉。”  
John惊讶地看着他，“不是你的错，”他尝试着集中注意，“呃，谢谢——你的帮助。抱歉…我没——我很抱歉我有了反应——”  
“闭嘴！”可是Sherlock打断了他，“生理化的John。这是我的错。Lestrade说得对，我早应该在几个月前就跟你结合了。”  
希望和失望的交错让John不堪重负。他闭上眼，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。他现在不想谈这个。“能不说吗现在？明天行吗？我的头在嗡嗡叫呢。”  
Sherlock瞬间就闭了嘴。他严肃地坐到John身边，伸出双臂环住了John。John在经过一个深深的呼吸之后，把脸埋进了Sherlock的肩膀。闻起来真好，他对自己说。片刻之后Sherlock放松下来，靠进John怀里。John的手臂蜷在两个人身体中间。他吃惊的笑着，然后抽回了自己的手——感觉粘粘的。  
“你就穿着这件带着我精液的西装从半打子警察走过去？”  
Sherlock给了他一个开怀的笑，“很显然是的。难怪Lestrade这么想送我们回家。这也解释了为什么他一直盯着车里的摆件了。”  
John的笑容捕获了Sherlock的视线，两个人傻气直冒地看着对方咯咯笑着，但是John知道紧张的气氛已经消失了，而且他很明确——一切都很好。


	6. 怎样与你的室友结合？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock提出了这一话题而John，指出结合需要一场火辣的性爱。

John在一片温暖和舒适中醒来。还没完全清醒的睡眼迷迷糊糊看见了一张脸。John吓得直接睁开眼睛，是Sherlock，曲起一只手臂支撑身体，正在注视着他。然后John意识到，他先前感受到的温暖多半归功于Sherlock完全覆在他身上的下半身——对，大腿，和…  
“啊真好，你醒了。”Sherlock说。  
“早上好？”John揉揉眼睛，回复道。  
“John，我想跟你结合。”  
John眨了眨眼睛，前一天的尴尬记忆卷土重来。“哦，我们就不能等到早饭之后再谈这件事吗？”  
Sherlock愤怒的叹了口气，“这很重要的，John。我想结合。我想让你成为我的。我不想你幻想着和别人的性爱，无论你的自控有多好。”  
John又闭了眼，“Sherlock…我知道Lestrade说了什么但是诚实点儿说，你不用这样的。对于昨天发生的事我很抱歉，我…我不知道，我会找些Alpha抑制剂服用的。”  
“别傻了行么John。这跟Lestrade说了什么没关系。我不想让你跟别人结合，所以我要先跟你结合。”  
“但是我们已经谈论过这个了啊，你不想再在热潮期的时候做爱，而我可以接受这点，真的。”  
“那么现在我们又在讨论这个问题了。我改变主意了。我们再做一次就好，然后你就是我的了。”  
John大笑着睁开了眼。“你知道结合是要让Omega成为Alpha的吧？”  
“我也会成为你的，当然。我们拥有彼此。虽然说起来很陈词滥调，但是确实是这样。”  
Sherlock的表情严肃又真挚。  
“你说真的？你真想结合？”John问，坐直了身体。  
“当然，别再让我重复了。”  
John细细观察着Sherlock的表情。“你就只能和一个人度过热潮期了。你就被拴在我身边了。就算…就算你厌烦我了把我一脚踹开了，你身体的一部分仍然会想着我。这和婚姻不一样，你不能就在离婚协议书上签个字然后一切就都结束了。”  
“我都知道！”Sherlock吼道，他的表情突然僵住了，接着他尖锐的吸了口气，“你就是这么想我的？”他问，整个人都安静了下来。  
John觉得他的胃口都抽搐了。“不是！我是说——我不知道。我没想过这种事，这是个很大的妥协。我是说——”John握住Sherlock的肩膀，却被推开了。  
“我明白了。”Sherlock僵硬的说，转身准备下床。  
“Sherlock？”  
John在Sherlock能逃开前就抓住了他的手臂。“嘿——不行，我——不。Sherlock，看着我，好吗？”  
Sherlock把胳膊抽了出来，可还是转过了身子，表情一片空白。  
“好吧。”John咽了咽口水，十分清楚的意识到这是他长久以来一直想要说的话但是现在实在是非常，非常难说出口。“我从没想过这个问题，因为我们拥有什么？这已经足够完美了，不是吗？我喜欢和你在一起而且我…我爱你。是的，我以前没说过这句话，但是，是的现在我说了。我不需要你跟我结合然后让我成为你的，小混蛋。我已经是你的了，好吗？我没打算离开，也没打算跟别人结合。嗯。”  
Sherlock盯着他。他也咽了咽口水，内心颤动。“John…我…那个…我也一样。”  
John没法不让自己傻气的微笑露出来。“哦。好的。很好。”他清清喉咙，“你…你确定吗？我是说，要是你遇见别的Alpha，就是你想要和他度过热潮期的那种——”  
Sherlock降低到和John一样的水平高度，脸上带着“你就是个傻瓜”的表情。“John，”他严肃地说。  
John脸红了，咧着嘴笑说，“好吧。”  
Sherlock皱着眉头，一手还抓着床单。“要是我必须要度过热潮期，我希望是和你一起。我不喜欢它，从来没喜欢过，但是…为了我们，我会尝试的。”他抬起那双带着神秘色彩的水眸盯着John，几乎在一瞬间John就明白了，他们之间不会再有别的问题了。  
“好的。”他说。  
“你想吗？”Sherlock眨眨眼。  
“我一切都好。”  
Sherlock观察着他，显然不怎么信服。于是John伸出手，触碰他的脸颊。  
“我才不会跟别的Omega在一起，Sherlock。昨天，当我闻见那个女孩的费洛蒙时我就知道那是错的，感觉不对——她不是你而且我觉得我的身体都要四分五裂了。所以，好，是的，我说好。我想跟你结合，如果你也想的话。”  
Sherlock点头，呼出了长久屏着的一口气。John觉得现在正是接吻的好时候，所以他那么做了。

 

John上网查了查关于结合的问题。让人意外的是许多网站都涉及到了对这个问题的讨论，当然，特定的性别以及组合。大多数的参与者看起来是年轻的Alpha和Omega女性，计划着在新婚之夜结合，就在经历了许多人都会参与的仪式之后。也有一定数量的Alpha和Omega男性则考虑着怎样让结合更加浪漫，他们担心自己的表现，想方设法的想让自己的另一半感觉到“性福”。同样，还有一些男性和女性的Beta也参与了讨论，他们也想跟自己的另一半结合，虽然这种结合不会发生那些特定的生理效应。  
另外John还看到了一些意见，比如在蜜月的时候结合啦，提供结合场所的酒店啦，“必需品”列表啦，还有，还有各种用具，从避孕套到温度计再到排卵期计算器(各位可以百度一下，总而言之就是一种计算出排卵期然后OOXX到可以怀孕的东西)——以确保自己的伴侣可以在结合期间受孕。所以看到最后，John决定简单着来，但是这不表示他不能让这次结合特殊又舒适一点。他在Sherlock房间里放好了一切他们会需要的东西——水，一些吃的，避孕套，毛巾，还有能舒缓心情的，蜡烛和音乐。热潮期的第一波过去了时候John下班回家给自己注射了一针荷尔蒙*，这样他们就不用为了而整整24小时都在一起了。  
(注射荷尔蒙这事后面也会反复提到几次，译者百度了一下，个人理解是可以抑制热潮期性欲的药物。)  
根据说明书上的信息，Sherlock在他的下一个热潮期到来之前就停止服用了抑制剂。然后过了大概一周，在某天清晨，John闻到了Omega的费洛蒙气息。他惊讶地发现他竟然有些紧张，或者说，结合前的恐慌更合适些。但不，这不是说他会临阵退缩，可这…这可是件大事。他不能想象到时候他要怎么做，毫无疑问。  
Sherlock正在客厅里踱步，他已经不安分了一整天而且无法在任何事上集中注意。John也在忍受着专注问题，Omega的费洛蒙香气折磨着他的神经末梢，所以最后他去洗了个澡。John穿着会在特殊场合穿的衣服，希望Sherlock能够知道对于结合这件事他没有抱着任何的怀疑态度。  
他走回客厅。Sherlock以一种古怪的姿势盘踞在沙发上，屁股撅在半空中，脸着地那种。他瞥了一眼John，然后坐了起来。  
“你正穿着西装。”  
“是的。”  
Sherlock眨眼，“哦。”  
John脸红了，“呃，特殊场合，是的。”  
“哦。”  
“我可以脱下来的。”  
“不！不，不用脱。我…我也会去冲个澡然后换下衣服。不会太久的。我们随时随地都可以开始。”  
John只觉得那抹潮红慢慢爬上了他的耳朵。“好的。”他僵硬的说。“嗯。没问题。”  
在客厅等待Sherlock的时光有些漫长。John拍软了一个垫子，进到卧室又检查了一次，他点亮蜡烛，播放音乐，拍软枕头和羽绒被。然后回客厅，四肢僵硬地坐到沙发上，接着等待。  
最终Sherlock走出了卫生间。他西装革履，正式极了。他身上的香气瞬间就击中了John，这位Alpha的呼吸急促，瞳孔放大。  
“我认为这就开始了，John。”Sherlock紧张地说。  
John起身，大步走向他。“你准备好了吗？”  
Sherlock点头。“那我们…就开始吧。好吗？”  
John牵起他的手，深呼吸，引着他走进卧室。Sherlock带着微妙的表情看了看被点亮的蜡烛。John觉得自己的脸更红了。“好吧，好吧，”他说，“我只是想让这件事美好一些。”  
“不，不，这个——我很喜欢。”Sherlock说道。下意识的吸吮了一下上唇，然后移开了目光。  
John蹭了蹭发根。如果他的身体没有因为Sherlock的费洛蒙而躁动的话，他一定会因为他所做的一切而尴尬死的。“对不起。我让这件事变得奇怪了。这不是什么大事。就忘了吧。”他的手举起，挥过跳动的烛光和他准备的一切。“这只是又一次性爱而已，行吗？”他微笑，把Sherlock拉近了些。而Sherlock作为回应的微笑，让John倾身，在他分开的唇上印下了一个吻。  
“这很好，John。”Sherlock低声说，手指摩挲着John的后颈。“这可是一生只有一次的事情。”他傻笑，“别压力太大了呀。”  
John咧嘴一笑，“混蛋。”他宠溺地说。  
“是笨蛋。”Sherlock纠正John发音的行为让John在把他拉进一个深吻之前脸上的笑容扩大。他咬住他的嘴唇，把Sherlock的外套推下肩膀。John注视着身前的男人，然后慢条斯理的开始替他宽衣解带。Sherlock没有绷紧身体，但是随着John每一次的触碰，他都在轻颤。John解开他的领带，然后开始攻克他的纽扣。  
Sherlock从未停止过用自己的身体吸引着John的行为——修长的线条，苍白光滑的皮肤，蓬松柔软的卷发还有脖子上的小痣——一辈子都探索不完，可是现在，随着Omega的馥郁开始缓慢渗入他的呼吸，John开始仔细的观察Sherlock的每一寸身体。John停下他的脱衣服务，手掌握住Sherlock的手腕，目光落在Sherlock颜色红艳的左侧乳头上，强烈的情感在胸腔炸开。John用鼻子拱进Sherlock发尾的敏感处，深呼吸。Sherlock的身体在触碰之下颤抖，John还是环着他的手腕，亲吻他的乳头。他能感受到，指尖下，Sherlock的脉搏正越跳越快。  
“你闻起来真棒。”John压低声音说。  
Sherlock呻吟着，把脸埋进John的头发里。“你也是。”  
John松开了Sherlock的手腕，双手滑上他的身体，然后向下到他的腰，他的手掌因为这接触而微微刺痛。香气，美味的Omega信息素，Sherlock的信息素挑逗着他的鼻子和他的味蕾。他已经硬了，他什么都不想，只想触摸，呼吸，陷入Sherlock和他的体温里。John跪倒，扯着Sherlock的裤腰带，笨拙地拉扯着长裤前襟直到他能把裤子和内裤都拽下来，扔到一边，把他的脸埋进美妙的发热的腹股沟。Sherlock也硬了，他的阴茎丝绒般光滑，John膜拜着。Sherlock的手之前在John的肩膀上流连，现在滑进了他的头发，捧着他的后脑勺，蹭着品尝着。他张开嘴将Sherlock吞了进去，舌头急不可耐地在阴茎周围滑动，一路直接吞咽到喉咙深处，吮吸着，在那根粗大上滑动着嘴唇和舌头时感受着口中每一寸的温暖。

“John，”Sherlock抽着气。

John自己的老二猜忌地做出了回应，他大大地分开双腿顶动着，不自觉地寻求触碰。Sherlock在呻吟，向John的嘴里小幅度饥渴地抽送着。性爱与热潮的气息开始碾压着他，他的体温升高。John湿润地啵的一声退了出来，飞快地站起身。他把Sherlock推倒在床上，Sherlock因为欲望而无比顺从，腿还缠在他自己的裤子和内裤里。John脱掉他的衣服，然后脱下自己的外套，领带，裤子和内裤，Sherlock兴奋的手指笨拙地和他的衬衫扣子搏斗了一会儿，然后挫败地吼了一声，直接把那个见鬼的东西整个扯掉，纽扣四下迸溅。John把那件毁掉的衣服扔到地板上，又回到了Sherlock的阴茎上。

现在Omega热潮的香气变得更加强烈，当John的手来到Sherlock双球上时他感受到了它们背后的那种黏湿；Sherlock开始分泌润滑液了。他把手指放到嘴唇上品尝着，因为这甜蜜的味道呻吟，浓郁的气味让纯粹的性欲射穿了他的身体。John把Sherlock的腿向后拉，露出了他的小洞，湿润，光滑，黏液开始在他的大腿内侧流下一条黏腻的小溪。John的喉咙里发出了一种声音，喉音，比呻吟更像咆哮。想都没想他把脸埋进了Sherlock的大腿间，渴求着更多的醉人的润滑液，用漫长的舔舐将他的屁股沐浴其中。Sherlock向后顶向他，当John开始舔舐他溢出蜜液的小洞时他呻吟起来。这更像是舔阴表演而不是那种前几次没在热潮期时他试着舔舐Sherlock的肌肉环；他的入口湿润温暖，不是紧致的褶皱收缩，而是光滑的入口，John的舌头可以轻而易举地突破。他用舌尖按着里面，品尝着润滑液，刺激着敏感的神经末梢。Sherlock发出了一种直接击中他脑内富有占有欲的Alpha部分的声音，鼓励着John；毕竟，三大洲·华生一直因为自己非常擅长做爱这一方面而骄傲。Sherlock胡乱说着些什么，狂乱地用手在John的头发里游移着。

“上帝，John，哦，没错，哦上——更多——”

终于John撤了回来，抹了一把湿湿的脸，观察着他的作品，Sherlock躺在床上，勃起着，潮红着，嘴唇咬得通红，睁着眼睛眼神迷离，大腿八字张开，入口湿润蓄势待发。性的气息波浪般扑面而来，但还没有John遇见第一次热潮的Sherlock时那样强烈。这只是个开始。

“更多，”Sherlock说，声音比耳语大不了多少。

John吸了口气稳住自己，忍不住想直接上了Sherlock但决心保持至少一丢丢的理智，不管他们的行为会变得多么激烈。黏液流出Sherlock的入口，John把一根手指径直滑进了那压倒一切的热度中。

“跳过这个吧，”Sherlock打断他。“你。我要你。”

“嘘，”John答道。“我要好好地干这个。你值得我好好地干你。”他撤出了手指。

Sherlock的头向后仰去呻吟着，屁股失望地从床上腾起来。

“真没耐心！”John说，然后又把手滑了进去，三根手指推入了粉红肿胀的入口，这次遭遇到了轻微的阻碍；湿润，紧致的热量。

“好多了，”Sherlock嘶嘶地说。

John慢慢地将手指插进抽出，用手操着Sherlock，扭动指尖按摩着内壁，最终找到了那个微小肿胀的突起，让一声窒息般的哭叫直接飞出Sherlock的嘴唇。

“更多！”

John抽回了手指。他的呼吸变得沉重，老二硬得发痛，急需进入他的手指刚刚进入的地方。John试着召集他的智商。他用嘴缓慢地呼吸。安全套。安全套，没错。他够到等待在床头柜上的铝箔包装袋，一把撕开，尽可能快的套到自己的老二上，检查着有没有裂口，橡胶环绕着他的勃起，底部刚好环在他轻微肿胀过会儿会形成胀大的阴茎结的底部。

Sherlock四肢无力地躺着，柔弱又淫荡，开放暴露，蠢蠢欲动，等待着。John感到一阵欲望窜过他整个身体。等待着他的老二。渴求着他的老二。这是他见过的最色情的画面。他回到Sherlock的两腿之间，他的大腿压在John的腰上时灼热的皮肤像是快要烧起来。Sherlock把性欲弥漫的眼睛定在他身上。

“嘿，”John温柔地说，然后前倾给了他一个吻，看着他的眼睛。“还这么确定？”

Sherlock点头。“确定，”他说，声音沙哑。“别停。”

“好吧，”John说。他把手放在Sherlock发热的面颊上。“跟紧我，好吧？”

Sherlock咽了咽点了点头。他把手伸向John的脸，John抓住他的手，快速地吻着他的指关节，然后把他的老二抵到了Sherlock的入口。当他推进去时一切都开始变窄，被光滑，灼热，紧致包围着。

当他的眼睛再次聚焦时，他已经整个进入了Sherlock的身体，看着他因为欲望而变得深黑、大睁着的眼睛。一切都在轰鸣着，他的皮肤，心脏，血液，脉搏，Sherlock环在他腰上的大腿，他胳膊上的手，他唯一能听到的声音就是耳朵里流淌着的血液和Sherlock短促的喘息。他几乎都能看到热潮信息素，香气变得那么明显，厚重，粘滞，醉人，炙热，几乎令人窒息。他的脊椎底部因此刺痒，他感到他的结开始胀大了。

“John。”这个词让他回过神来。

“Sherlock。”

他低下头，用嘴唇碾过Sherlock的嘴。亲吻。这是他能记起来的另一件重要的事情。亲吻和安全套。Sherlock需要被亲吻。应该有亲吻。Sherlock回应着，感觉就像一阵电流，刺激着他行动。John开始动起来。

世界开始震动，万事万物在香气的迷雾中开始连结，他想要Sherlock在他身下，包裹着他，支撑着他，喊着他的名字，一遍又一遍。John吻着他，在他体内移动，带着他靠近，那么近，情欲迸发，移动，靠近，他们应该很近了——

“动起来，求你了，”Sherlock哀求道，John又舔了舔嘴唇，两腿更大幅度地向后摆动然后用力深深地把自己埋进去。Sherlock呻吟着，在他身下扭动着。

“求你……”他恳求道，John开始失去理智，但他不应该——但之后，聪明的Sherlock，聪明的机智的Sherlock，杰出的，天才Sherlock开始行动起来；推挤，扭转，分分钟扭转了局面开始把他的屁股抬高，向后戳刺回去，展示着他那么光滑，准备好了的扩张，湿润的小洞。John抓住他的屁股冲刺进湿滑温暖的身体里。Sherlock咆哮一声仰过头去，一串“更多，用力，更多，John，再用力，更多”的连祷词配合着John低沉的喘息声，那美妙无比的后背开始在John的抽插下弯曲弓起。

John的结逐渐膨胀，一种堆积起来的螺旋状的愉悦背后的压力蔓延到他的腹股沟，大腿和腹部。然后词语也开始从他的嘴里倾泻而出，一连串John不能控制的意识；“我的，我的，我的，Sherlock，你是我的！”Sherlock呻吟着，脖子美妙地弓起，暴露着，呜咽着一个词，“你的”。John把他拉近，让他的背不可能地弯曲，John把嘴按到了那一点上，舔吮着，呼吸着。Sherlock是他的，他的，他的，他永远不会再占有其他人，他是Sherlock的，他也不会再让其他人占有他，带走他，永远不会，永远不会，永远不会——

John咬了下去，用力。

“JOHN！”

Sherlock在他身下僵住了，甜蜜的结合荷尔蒙的气味击中了他的鼻子和舌头直达他的神经系统的中央——然后他射了出来，他的结肿胀，紧绷坚硬，Sherlock的括约肌在他周围夹紧，锁住他。他的高潮榨干他，碾过他的整个身体，进入到Sherlock，又重新回到John甜蜜的腺体。他伸手握住Sherlock的阴茎，已经潮湿黏腻而且如此坚挺，他撸动着直到他的高潮席卷过他，他舔吮着结合的腺体，用牙齿折磨着肌肤。Sherlock在抽泣，抓住他的胳膊，紧紧抓着他，在他身上顶动着，钉住，双腿张开，火热的精液喷向他的手指，他的。

慢慢地，慢慢地，世界归位。John把嘴从Sherlock脖子上抬起来，呼吸着。Sherlock在喘气，在他身下颤抖，他们被结紧紧卡在一起。Sherlock僵住了，扭着头，John把一只安抚的手滑过他的胳膊，滑过他因为热潮爆发的热量而汗湿的大腿。  
“还好吗？”他气喘吁吁地问。用还没有完全聚焦的双眼检查了一下Sherlock的脖颈，皮肤破了，但是还好没有出血。  
“Mm.”  
John尝试着小心的让他们俩躺好，可两人还是咚的一声倒进了床垫里。  
“对不起。”他说。  
“Mmph,”Sherlock模糊回应。  
他们躺在那儿，John的双臂环着Sherlock，头枕在两个人肩膀之间的空隙里。他能听见Sherlock的心跳，随着呼吸的节奏跟着慢慢平复。他觉得有哪里不对，一阵古怪的感觉在胸口翻腾。这种感觉就像是没什么变了，没有什么变了，真的，但是又有些东西变了，对于他来说意义深远的。让他感觉自己变得完整了。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
Sherlock找到John的手，然后握住了它。“嗯嗯我也是。”  
轻柔的吻落在Sherlock的后背，然后John闭上了眼。片刻之后，他感到了因为结部消退而传来的微微刺痛。John转过身子，抽出阴茎，然后拉下了套子。他把避孕套扔进了床边的垃圾桶，躺回Sherlock身边，看到了他紧皱的眉。  
John踌躇不定的给了他一个微笑。“你确定你还好？”  
“这…并不是那么不舒服。”Sherlock用好奇的口吻说。  
John抽着气大笑，“是的，我觉得也很不错。实际上很棒，就…顺其自然。”没有愧疚，没有羞耻，只是简单的想要拥有和被拥有。  
Sherlock在John的臀部上舒展了手臂。“我觉得很有安全感。”  
亲昵地用下巴蹭了蹭Sherlock的卷发，John说，“谢谢你。给了我…给了我这个。把你交给了我。”  
“可不是嘛，John。”虽然嘟哝着可Sherlock亲吻了John的鼻翼，“别客气。”  
John转过身子让Sherlock贴过来，大腿搭在他的上面，手臂环着他。  
“睡一觉？”他问，“为了防止下一波热潮到来你应该注射一针荷尔蒙了。”  
Sherlock不是很赞同的轻哼。  
John挑起眉毛扭回头看他，“怎么了？”  
Sherlock告诉了他。  
“好吧。”John说道，拉近Sherlock然后亲吻了他。  
他们喝了点水，简单的做了清理，John喂Sherlock吃了一块巧克力，然后两人入睡了。John在Sherlock的热潮气息开始挑逗他的几个小时之后醒来；这次不太一样，更安稳人心，也更熟悉。Sherlock躺在他身后，坚硬的勃起顶着他的大腿。他满足的叹了口气，缓慢的沉淀下欲望，转过身体，双腿夹住Sherlock的身体。Sherlock睡意朦胧的哼了一声，然后靠得更近，亲吻John的耳垂。  
“John，”他喃喃说着，蹭蹭John耳后的皮肤，“My love.”  
John的眼睛颤抖着闭上了，他推向Sherlock，分开他的腿，一条向后勾住Sherlock的腿。他们一起移动着，缓慢地，温柔地，让高潮与Sherlock的热潮一起渐渐堆积。Sherlock的手从John的腰上开始移动，John能感觉得到它轻轻地离开。突然他感觉到Sherlock的手指黏湿地划过他的臀缝，当他意识到他是在用自己的润滑液时他呻吟了出来。慢慢地Sherlock打开他，温柔地彻底地，光滑的手指进入他，在他后脖颈温暖的呼吸。最后，当Sherlock的手指可以轻松地移动时，他抽出手指，推进自己的阴茎头，John的入口湿滑饥渴。当Sherlock慢慢地将自己完全推入他的身体时，John因为炙热的扩张感呻吟着。他从背后舒服地依偎着他，John愉悦地哼哼着。他向后顶回去，体会着充盈感，体会着他敏感的神经末梢的摩擦，体会着前列腺上的按摩，体会着被如此亲密地拥抱着，Sherlock靠着他，在他体内，耳后温暖的呼吸。Sherlock开始浅浅的抽插，他的信息素变得更强烈。同样的令人头晕目眩的感觉淹没了John，他拥抱了它，让自己在感觉、气味、触摸和欲望的迷雾中沉沦。Sherlock的抽插变得更急切，他把John向前推，很快就让他趴在床上，Sherlock依然压着他的背，能够更深入地抽插。John的老二已经硬了，但还沉浸于上一次的结合，所以他慢慢地在床单上蹭着自己，满足于这样的压力和摩擦力。  
“John——”Sherlock喘息，“我快要——”他啃咬着John的脖颈，在会落下Omega专属印记的地方收紧嘴唇。John颤抖着，更加暴露出他的脖子。  
“是的，”他气喘吁吁，“就这样——我是你的。都是你的。”  
Sherlock呻吟，“我的——”伴随着最后一次推入，他收紧了咬住John后颈皮肤的牙齿。一阵尖锐的刺痛窜向John的脊柱，他呻吟着，身体弓向Sherlock，直到一股滚烫的精液射进他的深处。Sherlock舔吻着John后颈上的那点，摇摆臀部，直到高潮的最后一丝愉悦散去，“John，我的John。”  
“我是你的，Sherlock。”John喘息着说，被突如其来的炽热感推翻。这不够，一点也不，John推挤着身下的床单，后背贴着Sherlock，渴望的想要更多。Sherlock还埋在John身体里，轻轻移动臀部，热潮的气息浓郁又芬芳。  
突然Sherlock拔了出来，“操我，John，现在。”他一字一句地说。  
John感到一阵空虚，翻身过来就发现Sherlock正趴在床上，臀部撅在半空中，头枕在手臂上，“John，求你！”  
John的喉结上下移动，在床头摸到一个避孕套，努力在不撕裂包装的情况下把套子撸上自己的老二。  
“转过来，”他说，“我想看着你的表情。”  
Sherlock皱着眉但是照做了，他背靠着床，收回大腿。John跪在他双腿间，举起他的腿放到自己的肩膀上，迅速进入了他。Sherlock呻吟着，John开始抽插，迷失在快感和Omega的香气中。Sherlock向上伸手握住了床头板。John推入的更深，他的结迅速肿胀。他俯身把头顶在Sherlock的肩上，感受到Sherlock亲吻他的侧颈。  
“John，”Sherlock呻吟，John用舌尖轻触先前他留过印记的地方，品尝着结合所带来的甜蜜气息，他能感到Sherlock在做相同的事情。突然Sherlock沉下手将两根手指塞进了John的后穴，那里因为刚刚的活动湿润着，然后向内推入。John喘息着将老二推到最深处，毫无预兆的高潮就在下一秒席卷了他，他在内部结住了Sherlock，他倒在Sherlock身上，被Sherlock拥着，被Sherlock宣称所有权。  
结还没软化下来，John还躺在Sherlock身上，他们彼此用头蹭着对方的喉咙，然后他们相拥而眠。John醒了后将阴茎拔了出来，摘下避孕套，叫醒了Sherlock。  
“嘿，”他亲吻他。Sherlock睡眼惺忪的微笑，“你想注射一针荷尔蒙吗？”  
Sherlock伸了个懒腰，看向John。“如果你没关系的话，John。我想我比较在接下来的十三到十四个小时里跟你纠缠在一起。我们可以充分利用这段时光。”  
John舔舔嘴唇，“我觉得我可以接受这个建议。”他咧嘴笑着说。  
Sherlock抬起身子给了他一个吻，“我的。”他在两人贴合的唇瓣之间低声说。  
“我的。”John回应道，含住Sherlock的唇。  
Sherlock呻吟，身子顶了顶John，“是的。”这就是长久以来他想要的了。

 

没什么事情变了。Sherlock还是个小混蛋，John还是会因为Sherlock实验而发火又在Sherlock从实验上移开目光楚楚可怜的望向他时怒气全消。Sherlock接着服用药物，一切回到正常，非常完美，事实上，这是John所拥有的最好的恋爱关系了，毫无疑问。  
他没去测试他们的结合反应。早先他对于那位绑架案Omega受害者的反应已经完全消失了。这是必然的，最终他们走进那充满Omega气息的房间，John在他们走进酒店大堂的瞬间就察觉到了Sherlock紧绷的审议。这闻起来不对，John意识到他的身体并没有起任何反应。他抬头看着Sherlock，而后者正在严肃的研究他的表情。  
他解脱似的轻笑了一声，靠进他的伴侣，最好的朋友以及疯狂生活的开创者，短促的将鼻子凑近Sherlock的肩膀然后呼吸。Sherlock后撤一步，看他，“没有影响？”  
“没有，”John喜气洋洋的说，“我可是你的呢。”  
Sherlock的嘴角弯成微笑的弧度，“显而易见。”  
“我真的不介意在工作的地方给你一个手活。”John调笑着说。  
Sherlock挑了挑一侧的眉毛，走到前台，片刻又返回，同时把什么东西扔进了John的口袋里。  
“2345号房间，在清洁员到来之前我们有25分钟。”  
“我们会被撞见的。”John提醒道。  
“是的，有问题吗？”Sherlock询问。  
John摇摇头，“没有，一点都没有。”  
Sherlock看起来漠不关心，“那么好吧，”他说，像喷泉那里晃了晃头，“电梯在这边。”  
两人对视，咧嘴一笑。  
“老天，我可真爱你。”John说。  
“抓紧时间，John。我在计时，还有24分钟了！”

 

E.N.D

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really really hard job but I'm satisified with what I had done.  
> Thank you.


End file.
